The Beginning of The End
by C. Isabel
Summary: SUSPENDED INDEFINITELY - Harry Potter is in his sixth year at Hogwarts. He returns to find that Voldemort has gathered his allies, Ron's blossoming romance with Hermione and a surprise waiting... HGRHr No Slash!
1. The Owl Posts

This is my first time writing a fanfic. Please R&R. I want to know what you think about it and I would appreciate if anyone would point out the spelling mistakes or grammar. If there are people reading this, I will write more. For now, I will only post this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters and never will. I am just writing this from my view.  
  
Chapter One  
The Owl Posts  
  
At the house of number four, Privet Drive, a boy was lying on his bed for the last two hours with his mind occupied with the thoughts of the things that had happened ever since his return. This boy is different in so many ways for he is Harry Potter, the boy who lived. So far, he had escaped Voldemort five times already. He is skinny besides having grown taller all through the summer. He had lost his weight from depriving himself from food and barely even went downstairs every time his aunt called him. The loss of Sirius made him feel responsible for not learning Occlumency and his stomach lurched with every thought of it.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a tap at his window and saw Hedwig. With her was some letters from Hermione, Ron, Lupin, Hagrid, Hogwarts and one from The Ministry of Magic. Harry decided to open the letter from Hermione first.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope that you are safe when this letter comes to you. I hope that you are still not blaming yourself for Sirius' death. Anyway you look at it; it is still not your fault. It is Voldemort's fault, not yours. By the time you received this letter, I might have already returned to London. I spent my summer at my grandmother's who lives in Scotland. I do hope you are alright. Ron and I had been really worried about you. Well since that is done, I want to wish you Happy Birthday. I bought you a gift and I thought you might like it.  
  
Love from Hermione  
  
Harry saw a parcel next to him that he hadn't noticed before. Knowing Hermione, she surely had bought him a book. Sure enough, when he tore open the wrapping, he saw a book, entitled 'The Art of Defence Against the Dark Arts: Expect the Unexpected'. None the less, he was happy Hermione had bought him the book after flipping through the pages. The next letter was from Ron. Harry tore open the envelope and read it almost instantly.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I know you still blame yourself for what happened at the ministry. The thing is that Harry; it really isn't your fault. You should stop blaming yourself. But that is not the only reason I wrote this letter to you. I want to wish you Happy Birthday. I thought about giving your present now, but thought better of it. Instead, I'll give it to you when you reach here. Dad's coming to get you tomorrow at seven. Be ready because we're leaving as soon as we can.  
  
Ron  
  
Next, Harry opened the letter from Lupin.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope the Dursleys are treating you right. I have been worried about you. Whatever happens, don't leave the Dursleys. Wait for Mr. Weasley to come and get you.  
  
From Lupin  
  
The letter from Hagrid had the same content as from Ron and Hermione while the letter from Hogwarts was just the same as always containing a list of books and telling him the train leaving from platform nine and three quarters at September the first. Then, Harry saw the letter from the ministry. He opened it slowly, with a heavy heart. He was so nervous but he has to know whether he had the right amount of OWLs to be an auror. Taking a deep breath, Harry read the letter.  
  
Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,  
  
We are pleased to inform you the results for your Ordinary Wizarding Levels examination.  
  
Below are the results from you Ordinary Wizarding Levels;  
  
Astronomy - Acceptable  
  
Care of Magical Creatures - Outstanding  
  
Defence Against the Dark Arts - Outstanding   
  
Divination - Poor  
  
Herbology - Exceeds Expectation  
  
History of Magic - Acceptable  
  
Potions - Outstanding  
  
Transfiguration - Outstanding  
  
extra credit  
  
Congratulations, Mr. Potter. You have received the required amount of OWLs to continue your chosen career path, Auror.  
  
Sincerely, Madam Griselda Marchbanks Head of the Wizarding Examinations Authority  
  
Harry was relieved to find that he had passed the required OWLs to be an Auror. He got up and packed his trunk so that he would be ready the next day when Mr. Weasley arrives. Afterwards when he had finished packing, he went to sleep feeling slightly better than he did in the last couple of days.  
  
=====================================  
  
Harry drifted off into an uneasy sleep. First he dreamt about Sirius falling through the veil. Then, he dreamt about Voldemort. In the dream, he saw himself standing in a dark room. There, he saw a figure moving towards him. Suddenly, his scar seared with pain and Harry could see a pair of slit like red eyes staring at him when he looked up. He could hear a cackling laughter and he realised who the person or thing is; Voldemort.  
  
Well, who have we got here, if it isn't Harry Potter. The last time you escaped me by mere luck. I will never let that happen again. You could be sure of that. The time is near Harry Potter. Soon, I will have you destroyed and I will once again rise above all. You can do nothing to stop me. I assure you. Then, Harry heard Voldemort sending a curse, the Crustacius Curse. He was late in ducking the curse. Harry could feel the pain and it felt like white hot knives stabbing him and he writhed on to the ground. With that, Harry woke up with a jolt. 


	2. Something's Just Unexpected

Hi, everybody who's anybody... I'm back. I'm afraid this chapter. I've been too busy with my exam results, assignments, piling homework and more things to memorise. Hope you all like it though. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, lwc24. I appreciate it. My friends from school, thanks for telling me what you think about it though you guys didn't review.

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter, and any other characters in the book. J.K. Rowling owns them. This is just written in my view.  
  
Chapter 2

Something's Just Unexpected

Sweat was dripping down from his face to his neck. Harry felt a cold shiver running through him. He had lowered his guard once more. He regretted not having himself study Occlumency even though it is important for him to do so. He made a mental note to inform Dumbledore.  
  
Just when Harry was about to get up from his bed, he heard his aunt screaming on the top of her voice and later muttered under her breath about not having proper transport and she glared at Harry just as he was about to step foot on the last landing of the stairs. Then, he saw the something that made his heart swell with happiness. Mr. Weasley, Fred, George and Ron were there. They had been waiting for him and simply beamed the moment Harry entered the living room which had been a complete mess because they had used the floo network. Without warning, Fred and George had him wrapped up in a rib crushing hug. When he was released from their hug, Harry could definitely see the change in Ron. Ron had grown taller and plumper all through the summer but Harry had somehow managed to grow almost as tall as Ron.  
  
"Harry! How are you mate? Been okay lately? It seems like you've grown taller. You're almost as tall as our ickle Ronniekins, "said Fred.  
  
"Well, I'm okay. But I dunno about being tall. Seems like you're right," said Harry.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry to interrupt this, but we have to hurry. Go and get your trunk and we'll floo straight to Grimmauld Place," interrupted Mr. Weasley. Mr. Weasley need not have to tell him that because Fred and George were already in his room picking up his belongings that includes Hedwig's cage. He had released Hedwig the night before and told her to fly straight to Grimmauld Place. He then heaved his trunk and grabbed his bird cage. Mr. Weasley threw the floo powder at the fireplace and Harry stepped into it; his trunk and bird cage with him and said out loud, "Number twelve, Grimmauld place!"  
  
Harry could feel the swirling motion and it almost made him green and sick. Then, he landed on a hard surface. He stepped out of the fireplace, dragged his trunk out and carrying Hedwig's cage on the other hand. When he had managed to clean the soot off his face and clothes, he looked up to see Lupin coming his way. When he saw that Harry had arrived, he went towards Harry in three strides and welcomed him to The House of Black; Headquarter of The Order of The Phoenix.  
  
Harry dragged his trunk into his room. It is the usual room he had shared with Ron last summer. Just as Harry was about to exit the room, Phineas Nigellus appeared in his portrait and yelled at him to get his attention. Harry glared at Phineas at this. Phineas cleared his throat and said "Dumbledore has some words for you. You must continue your Occlumency lessons but this time, you will also be learning Legimency. Dumbledore will find you a new tutor by the start of term. In the mean time, please practice Occlumency. And please don't say anything. It's Dumbledore's orders."  
  
Without saying a thing, Harry closed the door of his room and went downstairs and into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was cooking breakfast in the kitchen. She clearly had a bad day and kept bursting into hysterics and constantly muttering 'Percy' under her breath. Harry thought it best to not say a word and ate his breakfast quietly. After finishing his breakfast, he went out of the kitchen with Ron and headed to the library. There, he finished all of his homework including a really nasty one that Snape had given him and found time to read the book Hermione had bought him. Ron was eyeing him suspiciously but Harry didn't mind because he had found that it could actually keep his mind off things. Strangely, however Harry had himself thinking how enjoyable studying is. After a few minutes, Ron decided to play a game of chess. So, they went back to their room. Harry surprised him by almost narrowly beating him in the last few games. By then, Harry had felt really sleepy and Ron certainly felt sleepy too. They went off to bed without even a word.  
  
The next day, Harry and the Weasleys went to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies and some other things. They had to go to Gringotts first to get their money. After a wild cart ride, they made their way out, feeling slightly sick. They decided to go to Flourish and Blotts fist to get their books for the next term. The moment they stepped into the shop, they didn't count on a hug from a bushy haired person who is none other than Hermione. She came with her parents; who seemed to be deep in conversation with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They stepped into the shop and handed their booklist to the shop assistant. They walked out carrying thick volumes of books that made them feel as though they were about to tear their hands apart.  
  
After about five minutes walking down Diagon Alley, accompanied by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Hermione's parents, they reached a shop with the sign 'Weasleys Wizard Wheezes'. Harry smiled as he remembered the occasion when Fred and George set off Dung bombs at the Hogwarts corridor and Fred telling Peeves to give Umbridge hell from them. They dropped their books and went their separate ways. Harry and Hermione clearly needed to get some new robes; so, they left for Madam Malkin's while Ron and Ginny waited for them at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.  
  
After finishing their shopping; including replenishing their potion supplies (he noticed Ron didn't), they spent the rest of the afternoon at the Ice Cream Parlour. They ordered a giant sundae and talked all day. It was Hermione who had been the first to bring out the subject of the OWLs results. Hermione, as usual; received top grades in all of her OWLs. Ron however did okay but had been rather unfortunate to not pass his Potions OWL (Harry realised this was why he hadn't replenished his supplies). When asked about his results, Harry told them about it and was congratulated by the enthusiastic Hermione. Ron on the other hand was looking a bit put off and just groaned but Harry comforted him.  
  
"Well, Ron. At least you don't have Snape breathing down your neck anymore. Unlike me, I would have to put up with it for another two years, "said Harry.  
  
"I wanted to be an Auror, but I guess it is better that way. I reckon Snape was all too pleased with this," was Ron's reply.  
  
"Well, Snape won't be too happy because he'll have to put up with me for another two years. But I reckon he'll get over it soon enough because he will be having two years of pleasure just by hissing snide remarks at me," said Harry.  
  
"Hmm, oh well. I wish you good luck with it. I hope you'll survive it before the year ends. Otherwise, our Quidditch team will lose our best Seeker." "Ginny doesn't want the position of Seeker, says that she prefers chasing to seeking. So, she'll be trying out for Chaser this year," Ron added.  
  
"Whoa, look at the time!" exclaimed Harry when he glanced at his new watch. "We'll have to hurry or we're gonna be late," said Harry as he remembered that they had promised Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to be back by three and now it is a quarter past three. They rushed to the twins' shop to take their things and scurried to the Leaky Cauldron after a quick tour of their shop. But this time, Hermione was not with them. She had gone home with her parents while Harry and Ron were still talking. They threw some floo powder and cried 'number twelve Grimmauld Place' after they were sure that nobody unrecognised by them was anywhere near to hear them. 

* * *

Harry received a great surprise the moment he arrived at the fireplace at Grimmauld Place. Everybody wished him 'Happy Birthday' before the candle of his cake was blown. He put all of his shopping at the corner and went to join the crowd moments later; he was hugged practically by everybody. Then, everybody ate the cake, had a great time and actually felt free from the problems that had plagued them. By midnight, numerous guests went home and some had stayed overnight. Tonks could be seen lying on the couch, snoozing after she had a rather large amount of Butterbeer. By the time everybody went to sleep, Harry was bleary eyed and went to his room. He was asleep moments later without changing into his pyjamas or even took his glasses off.


	3. Another Surprise

I am really sorry for my lateness. I am too busy studying basic algebra I just lost track of time. Anyways, just read this chapter and tell me what you think about it. I hope you all will like it. I made some improvements before submitting this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer – Harry Potter and its other characters are not mine. I don't own them. It is J.K. Rowling's copyright. On the other hand, I do own Angela Winter. I'll make her interesting.  
  
Chapter 3

Another surprise  
  
The next day was dedicated to their studies. Harry and Ron had eaten their breakfast earlier as an Order meeting will be held and they still aren't allowed to attend. Just as he was headed to the library, Harry saw a woman deep in conversation with Lupin and Tonks. She had curly brown hair, which is so long it almost touched her ankles and happens to be a tall person. Harry was awed but suddenly realised that he was still mid way up the stairs. He shook his head and went upstairs, but Lupin had noticed him staring at her. So, he called Harry and introduced her to him.  
  
"Hello. You're Harry, are you? I'm Angela Winter. Lupin's told me so much about you," said Angela. "Nice to meet you," she added.  
  
"Hello to you, too and yes, I'm Harry. I could see that you're well informed," said Harry.  
  
"Well, Dumbledore's told me something of great importance before meeting you. As of the start of your next term, I will be tutoring you Occlumency and Legimency. Mind you, I will be prepared if I were you, because I'm an Occlumens master myself. I'm also a great Legimens, which by the way, was taught by Dumbledore himself," said Angela.  
  
"What happened to Snape? Isn't he the one to tutor me?" asked Harry.  
  
"Circumstances do change, Harry. Professor Snape has some business that involves the Order to attend to," said Angela.  
  
"I understand," was Harry's reply.  
  
"You know, I think we'll meet each other at Hogwarts quite often. You'll see what I mean once you get there," said Angela with a twinkle in her eyes which suggest that she knows something that he doesn't.  
  
"Well, we better hurry. Meeting's about to start," interrupted Lupin.  
  
After a hurried goodbye, Lupin and Angela walked into the kitchen. It seemed that Mrs. Weasley had invited Hermione to come over for the remainder of the summer because she appeared in their room moments later. Ron was the first to notice her entering the room and Ginny walked over to welcome her. Ron walked over to her in three strides and kissed on the cheek. Harry, on the other hand, did not notice her for he was too absorbed with his reading. Hermione looked around and smiled when she saw Harry reading 'The Art of Defence Against the Dark Arts: Expect the Unexpected' at the corner of the room. Hermione slowly went over to Harry.  
  
"Hi, Harry. I see you've been reading the book I gave you," said Hermione, trying to break the silence.  
  
"Yeah, you could see that. I've just started. It really keeps my mind off things," said Harry.  
  
"That's what I always think. But sometimes, it can't. You know, you really don't have the need to keep everything from us. I'm your friend, we are, Ron and Ginny is too," said Hermione.  
  
"I just need time to think about it. Come on, let's talk about something else," said Harry trying to avoid mentioning the prophecy. He was afraid of how they might react if they ever knew the truth. Hermione seemed to forget about their talk after a while for she had herself deeply immersed in their conversation about quidditch. She seemed to have taken a liking to quidditch which surprised them most.  
  
It was a great relief for Harry to be in bed after another day of study. All in all, it was worth it for he could memorise the contents of his school books. Anybody who asked him would be greatly surprised when he answers them. Hermione's arrival made the air in the house more cheerful than it had been. He could hear Ron's snores and finally managed to close his ayes and drifted into a dreamless sleep.  
  
===============  
  
First September, come and go. They weren't rushing as they usually did, for they had packed their trunks the night before. Once everything was ready, they went off to King's Cross. Only this time, they went by car drove by Fred. Although Mrs. Weasley was not all too pleased with the renovations they had made to the car, she agreed to go with them in one condition – they won't fly the car. Otherwise, it would be very suspicious indeed and they would surely get into trouble if Fudge finds out about it.  
  
They arrived at King's Cross station with twenty minutes to spare. They went through the barrier and found themselves at Platform nine and three quarters. Lupin and the others made them promise not to search for trouble before they clambered on to the train. They heaved their trunks on to the train and Harry and Ginny find themselves a compartment. They were joined shortly by Neville and Luna. Ron and Hermione went to the prefects' carriage. The whistle sounded and the train began to move. Mrs. Weasley and the others waved at them. Harry collapsed on to a seat and the others did the same.  
  
"Hello, Neville. How was your summer?" asked Harry in the hope of starting a conversation.  
  
"It was okay. Luna came over to my place and we talked," said Neville.  
  
"And? Anything happened between you two? I could see that something obviously happened between you two," said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, I saw it too," piped Ginny. "You may not notice it, but we kind of saw you two holding hands. You might want to be a little bit more careful if I were you if you really want to keep it a secret."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't put into conclusions that quick," said Luna dreamily."But I wouldn't deny that we're together," added Luna.  
  
Their conversation was ended by the arrival of the witch with the tea trolley. Ron and Hermione returned soon after. They slumped on to the seat and Ron grabbed a Chocolate Frog. Ron was red in the ear and Hermione was blushing furiously that her cheek turned crimson red.  
  
"Ron, what happened back there?" asked Harry although he knew too well what had happened between the two of them.  
  
"Nothing, really," answered Ron, now redder than he had been.  
  
"Oh, well. You don't have to tell me. I think I've got figured out; and trust me, I'll keep it a secret," said Harry.  
  
"Are you okay with that, I mean, after what happened with me and Hermione?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? I don't mind it at all," said Harry. "And what really happen back there anyway?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, I kind of turned around when she was about to turn too; not that I know that was coming. We accidentally kissed. It felt really weird. We came here before anything bad happens," said Ron.  
  
"I feel like the fifth wheel. Everybody's got their own girlfriend, whereas I don't," said Harry frowning slightly.  
  
"Harry, don't be. I bet you'll find someone once we get to Hogwarts. Girls are bound to pick you," said Ron, trying to comfort him.  
  
"Maybe you're right; but I won't get my hopes up," said Harry  
  
"Hey, did Malfoy come with his usual cronies; Crabbe and Goyle?" asked Ron.  
  
"Come to think about it; no, they don't. It's kind of weird. I don't think they would want to pass the opportunity to get us into trouble. But either way, I'm not worried. It feels peaceful without them dangling around, trying to get me," said Harry, who is checking his watch. They are about to arrive at Hogsmeade Station shortly. So, Harry and the others changed into their school robes. The girls, of course; were changing in a different compartment.  
  
All too soon, the train came to a halt. They had arrived at Hogsmeade station at last. They stepped down and saw Hagrid calling the first years. Harry hadn't had the chance to call up to Hagrid for he was dragged by other students. Ginny grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him towards them. She had got them a carriage. The journey was uneventful; not unless you counted the time Ginny pecked Harry on the cheek and Ron not being able to stifle his laugh, only to stop when Hermione glared a death look at him.  
  
At long last, the carriage pulled up. They stepped off and walked to the Great Hall. All other students were streaming into the Great Hall, too. Harry sat at the Gryffindor table and waited for the sorting for Ron had been greatly annoying because felt extremely hungry. He didn't have to wait for long, though because the doors were opened and the first years flooded into the Great Hall headed by Professor McGonagall. Harry's eyes wandered to the staff table and he saw someone sitting next to Snape – the seat that's always taken by Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. They always have to change, do they? It seems like it really is jinxed. Let's hope not. He was curious to know who that person is. After a moment, Harry was suddenly hit by realisation. He now knew who had filled the vacant position of Defence Against the Dark Arts. The person is none other than ...... Angela Winter.  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Professor Angela Winter- no disrespect, she's teaching. I guess with some exception with what's that people call him? Oh yeah, that slimy git, Snape.  
  
Sorry for adding characters. I can't help it. I hope you like the new character, though.


	4. A New Girl, Friend

I'm finished at last... I feel so happy I could scream my head out. If you find this chapter not up to standard, please review and tell me something that I could use to make it better. I wrote this chapter in only half a day. I wanted to get over with it because I have so much homework that I think my head would explode. No matter, please read. I hope you will enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer – Harry Potter and its other characters are not mine. I don't own them. It is J.K. Rowling's copyright. On the other hand, I do own Angela Winter and on this chapter, I will introduce you to a new character; Laura Springs. I hope you will like her in the coming chapters.  
  
Chapter 4 A New Girl, Friend.  
  
Harry's jaw dropped. He stared open mouthed at Angela, shocked; only to come back to his senses when Ginny nudged him. His eyes are now focused to the sorting ceremony. The hall was silent still as they stared at the hat, patched and frayed as it was placed on the stool next to Professor McGonagall who is holding a list of names. Suddenly, the brim of the hat split open and the hat began to sing. 

> > At a time long past,
> 
> I was made to last,
> 
> When I was still new,
> 
> And Hogwarts was yet to be built,
> 
> By the founders four.
>
>> Though different they were,
>> 
>> They remained together,
>> 
>> To teach those precious magic.
> 
> Each founder strived to find,
> 
> Those who possess the qualities they favoured,
> 
> When differences took over,
> 
> A gap had started,
> 
> The founders four divided.
> 
> Godric Gryffindor,
> 
> The bravest of all,
> 
> Wanted those of daring, nerve and chivalry;
>
>> Helga Hufflepuff,
> 
> Just and loyal of the four,
> 
> Wanted those of just, patience and loyal,
> 
> But taught the rest just the same;
> 
> Rowena Ravenclaw,
> 
> Wisest and cleverest,
> 
> Wanted those of wit and learning;
> 
> And Salazar Slytherin,
> 
> Sly and cunning,
> 
> Wanted only those of purest.
> 
> Divided they were,
> 
> By those differences,
> 
> That had made them crumble.
> 
> The time is near, so use it wisely,
> 
> Darkness looms but light will shine through,
> 
> Time and tide waits for neither witch nor wizard,
> 
> As to now we face a great divide.
> 
> History seeks to repeat itself,
> 
> Stand united, stay together,
> 
> Or we will crumble from within.
> 
> Though I am condemned to split you,
> 
> I have brought you a dire warning,
> 
> Our Hogwarts is facing great danger,
> 
> From deadly foes that awaits us,
> 
> It is up to you to as to what to do,
> 
> For now, let us begin the Sorting.

There were scattered applause but students were whispering just like they did the year before. Harry knew what the hat was talking about and he needn't tell the others for they knew it too. Harry's attention was now on to the first years, who are sorted into their houses. Wobblesby, Summer became a Ravenclaw, Whisp, Cassie became a Slytherin, Bright, Brandon became a Hufflepuff, Smith, Dorothy became another Ravenclaw, Sparkle, Eleanor became the first Gryffindor and the list went on and on until at last, Bernard, Quentin became a Hufflepuff.  
  
Dumbledore got up after the sorting was over to give his usual speech. "Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts. I have a few start of term announcements to make. First years please note, the Forbidden Forest is of course, strictly forbidden and some of our older students ought to know by now; Mr Filch has asked me to remind you for what he tells me is the two hundred and fifty two times that magic is not allowed in the corridors and a new list of forbidden things are now put up. Any student spotted with any of those listed things will have them confiscated. Those who wish view it may do it tomorrow morning. Last but not least, we have a new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. May I introduce you, Professor Winter who will be with us for what I hope a long time. Well, it seems that I have said a few important points, so, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore resumed to his seat and ate while talking to Professor McGonagall. Snape, on the other hand, wasn't looking hard on Professor Winter. Instead, he was chatting animatedly with her as though she was a normal friend of his.  
  
Harry, noticing the change, nudged Hermione to look at the staff table. She looked as shocked as Harry is and he saw that her jaw had dropped.  
  
"What? That never happened before. Usually Snape would want that position, but he seemed nice to her. It's strange but I think this could be something good. You know, we do have to stand united," said Hermione.  
  
"I don't know about you, Hermione, but I think there is something more to it than you think," said Harry.  
  
"Oh, come on Harry. It doesn't have to be that bad. The sorting hat did give us a warning; stand united and stay together, right?" said Hermione.  
  
"I suppose so," sighed Harry who is now halfway through his steak and kidney pie.  
  
Finally, after the feast was over and the puddings have vanished, Dumbledore stood up once more. "It seems like you all are really tired now after that marvellous feast. But before you go to bed, I have an announcement to make. The inter-house quidditch tournament will be held this year. Anyone interested to tryout for their house team, please inform Madam Hooch. I think that is all. You lot ought to go to bed and clear your heads for your lessons first thing tomorrow. Now, off you trot!"  
  
Everybody got up from their table and streamed out of the hall. Harry walked together with Ginny, Neville and Luna to the Gryffindor Tower and Luna went her way to the Ravenclaw common room. They had reached the Gryffindor tower at last.  
  
"Password?" asked the Fat Lady. "Centelleo," said Ginny, remembering that Ron had told her earlier. They climbed through the portrait hole and went straight to their dormitories. They found their trunks by their beds and changed into their pyjamas instantaneously. Harry, having had his stomach too full, slumped into his bed and quickly drifted off to sleep.  
  
====================  
  
Lucius Malfoy had escaped Azkaban and wanted his son, Draco Malfoy to join the Dark Lord. Draco's face paled; "I do not want to join HIM! You can't make me, father!!" said Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy was furious at that. He grabbed Draco by the wrist and tried to force him to it, but Draco wriggled free and ran away as far as his legs could take him. He did not stop to rest until he was sure that he was not followed by his father.  
  
A flash came and Harry saw that he was standing in a cold, dark, room with Voldemort by his side. "Thank you Harry Potter for joining me and helping me to come back to power; bow to me...and you will be spared," said Voldemort in his cold, hoarse voice. "What makes you think I would want to join you? I will never join you and I will keep my word to the end," spat Harry getting hotter by the moment. "Potter, Potter... so naïve... Looks like I would just have to torture you. If you had made the right choice, this could be prevented...CRUCIO!" said Voldemort. Harry gasped in pain and strained himself from screaming in agony. He would not let Voldemort have the satisfaction. So he grabbed his wand which he had dropped when he was hit by the crustacius curse. Before he had time to duck, Voldemort sent another crustacius curse at him. This time, Harry screamed with agony for he felt pain, beyond pain that never seemed to stop for Voldemort had not lifted his wand and watched Harry writhed on the ground with a satisfactory smile. At the same time, his scar seared with unbearable pain which had greatly increased since he was brought here. Everything went black after that and Harry knew no more.  
  
==================  
  
There came a voice; "I dunno what happened to him. I woke up after I heard him scream and I couldn't bear to look at him. I could see that he was in so much pain, so I called Hermione to help. It was scary; he fell of his bed clutching his scar." Harry recognised the voice as Ron's. "Ron woke me when he screamed on top of his lungs; I swear I could have lost my head. I went to their dorm and saw Harry writhing on the floor with blood rushing down from his scar and at the corner of his mouth. I tried to compress the wound but his scar was so hot, like I was touching the fire with my bare hands. But there is something really odd happened. Harry was like floating in mid air, having this bright white light surround him. Seriously, I thought he was going to die... I don't know." He suspected this as Hermione's voice. "Oh, Harry... Please, wake up. –I don't feel like I really want to- Wake up, Harry, -is that Ginny, or is it Dumbledore? - wake up..."  
  
Harry had given in. His eyes fluttered open after struggling to open it for it had felt as if it were made of iron. His vision was blurred but someone came closer and put his glasses on and his vision became clearer. Harry's head was aching and he tried to move but found that he couldn't for it was too painful to even move a limb.  
  
"Are you feeling alright Harry?" asked Dumbledore. Harry could see that Dumbledore had not had his twinkle in his eye and his face looked grave and concerned. "I'm fine. Just shaky, that's all," Harry replied untruthfully. "What happened, and how long was I here?" asked Harry. "Mr. Potter, you have in fact, been here for two days. We couldn't seem to wake you up," said Madam Pomfrey. "As to what had happened, I do not know. However, if you recall anything, you may find me in the Headmaster's Office," said Dumbledore and he was off without a word.  
  
Madam Pomfrey had managed to get everyone out of the Hospital Wing and went to Harry's bed, fussing about how he had attracted so many troubles and injured himself in those many occasions so many times. She made Harry swallow a couple of potions and made him drink the draught of dreamless sleep.  
  
After a few days spent at the Hospital Wing with Ron, Hermione and Ginny as visitors, he went back to his classes and finished the homework he had left out when he was out sick. It didn't really help the matter when Snape was being nastier than usual for he was one of the few Gryffindors taking Potions for NEWTs.  
  
Ginny kept throwing glances at Harry and once in a while tried to start a conversation with him that night when he was sitting at the Gryffindor common room, finishing off a foot long essay that Professor Winter had given him; Explain a Patronus, it's use and how it works. Harry didn't feel like talking right now, so he rolled up his finished essay and went to bed, this time, fully aware and practiced Occlumency before closing his eyes.  
  
The next morning, Harry was up early and went straight to the Great Hall and has his breakfast. The moment he had finished his toast, Ginny grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him out of the hall. She practically dragged him down to the lawns until they had reached a girl. Ginny was the first to have spoken. "Harry, I would like you to meet Laura Springs. She's a new friend of mine, from Hufflepuff. I didn't quite notice her until recently," said Ginny. "Nice to meet you," said Harry extending his hand. "It is nice to meet you too. You don't have to introduce yourself. I've already know you," said Laura holding out her hand to shake his.  
  
Harry was feeling a bit at ease for Ginny and Laura had put his mind off his troubles for a while. Even Hermione and Ron had noticed this. That night, Harry lay in bed thinking about the day. He had laughed more than he had in the last few months. Suddenly, he found himself thinking of Ginny, her flaming red hair, blown by the wind. She looked sweet and her looks were enough to have him mesmerised. She had certainly grown into a beautiful young lady and Harry found himself attracted to her. He rolled in his bed and couldn't stop thinking about her. 'Why am I thinking about her? She's my best friend's sister. Why am I not being able to sleep?' Harry asked himself. He could hear another voice telling him, 'because Harry, you are in love with her. Are you still questioning that?' At long last, the questions were answered. Harry Potter was able to drift into his sleep, thinking about Ginny and what he should tell her first thing in the morning.  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Centelleo means twinkle.  
  
You may have noticed Laura Springs. She's a new character. Maybe there will be more about her in the next chapter.  
  
Thanks for reading... if you like it, or want to give suggestions or point out some mistakes I may have made, please review. I will try to do my best to rectify my mistake.


	5. Truth and Confessions

Hey! I'm finally finished. Right! Gotta get my homework done. I hope you will like this chapter... I finished this chapter after racking my brain for three days... Phew, it has been really exhausting.  
  
Disclaimer – Harry Potter and its other characters are not mine. I don't own them. It is J.K. Rowling's copyright. This is written completely in my view.  
  
Chapter 5

Truth and Confessions  
  
Next morning was a different affair. Everybody was busy doing their foot long essays or practising wand movements. It is nearing October. He knew he had to tell Ginny the truth. The common room started to empty that morning but Ginny was still in her dormitory. Harry decided to wait for her. He wanted to tell her this before Potions starts. Then, he saw a girl with flaming red hair coming down from her dormitory and he went over to her.  
  
"Hey, Ginny. I think we need to talk," said Harry.  
  
"Umm, okay. About what?" said Ginny. She sounded nervous but tried her best to keep her voice steady.  
  
"Well, you and I need to talk about what's going on with us. You know, like what happened in the carriage on our first day back," said Harry feeling uncertain as to where she might take this to.  
  
"Uh-huh... That? Sorry, I couldn't help it," said Ginny, but Harry wasn't convinced.  
  
"I know you had a crush on me in your first year. I also know that you had broken up with Dean. It doesn't take a genius to put two and two together," said Harry.  
  
"Right, you got me. But what's that got to do with this?" asked Ginny.  
  
"It's just, well... umm... bloody hell! I love you!" blurted Harry.  
  
"Huh? I'm not expecting that, Harry," said Ginny. "But I do love you, even before you realised it," added Ginny seeing the look of disappointment in Harry.  
  
"You... you mean, you still love me? After all those years?" asked Harry, still uncertain where this is going to end up.  
  
"Of course I still do. Are you that clueless? Oh well, I better go down for breakfast. Class is starting is ten minutes," said Ginny.  
  
"Yeah, I have to go too. Potions up first," said Harry.  
  
Ginny was about to climb out of the portrait hole when Harry asked; "Ginny, would you want to be my girlfriend and spend time with me during the next Hogsmeade trip?" blurted Harry, not being able to stop himself. "Sure. I'll be there," said Ginny and they were off together, but now there is a slight difference. They were holding hands and kept smiling at each other, not knowing what else to say.  
  
===============  
  
Harry arrived at the dungeon and saw that he was two minutes early. He didn't bother for he was very happy and no one, not even Snape or Malfoy, could ruin it for him. Moments later, Snape entered the dungeon, raising his eyebrow, clearly curious to know what had brought him to be there very early. Fortunately, he didn't question Harry and went on with his usual business. As usual, he took out his register, and stopped abruptly at Harry's name.  
  
"Well, well, who do we have here, if it isn't our Harry Potter. I'd have thought you to not pass your OWLs considering your very abysmal performance last year," said Snape.  
  
"If you would know, sir, I have passed my OWLs and I expect you to know that beforehand. I know the qualifications for the Potions OWLs," said Harry calmly.  
  
Snape stood there, not quite sure how to reply this boy's remark. He ignored this remark and went back to his register. The moment he finished it, he stood towering in front of the class and lectured them about the NEWTs Potions.  
  
"NEWTs Potions is a very difficult NEWT you will ever face. As such, I will not tolerate any poor or abysmal performance from any of my students. If I find that you are not up to standard, I will make sure that you will work harder or leave my class. Is that understood?" said Snape.  
  
"Yes, sir," replied the students.  
  
After that, he made them do a very difficult potion but Harry was the first to finish it without having to redo it. His potion was in fact, perfect, even better than Hermione. Snape was breathing down every student's neck and kept throwing some difficult questions at Harry, who, to his surprise, answered them correctly and accurately. This had made the Slytherins throw evil glances from round the corner, but Harry chose to ignore it.  
  
By the end of it, Harry was the only person to finish the potions exactly the way it is supposed to be. Hermione was wearing the look of surprise when they had got out of the dungeon.  
  
"How on earth did you do that, Harry?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well, I did a lot of studying and I could memorise every single book which we are going to use," said Harry.  
  
"I know that you have been reading, Harry. It's just that it is very unusual of you," said Hermione.  
  
Harry shrugged. He did not know what else to say about the matter. So, he changed the subject as they went into the Hall for their lunch. Only this subject was not even closely related with what they were talking about earlier.  
  
"Hey, Hermione. What's going on with you and Ron?" said Harry.  
  
"Nothing big. We're just acting the way we normally do," said Hermione, slightly pink.  
  
"Don't tell me that. I know that you're with Ron, now. I've known this ever since we got on to the train at the start of term. Oh, wait, I think I've known it since before that even happened," said Harry.  
  
"Oh... Umm... Okay, I love him, but I don't know whether he loves me or not. I'm starting to think that all of those dates we've gone through are just a fake," said Hermione with a sad voice.  
  
"You know what, Hermione? I think it's time you and Ron have a talk," said Harry.  
  
Right on cue, Ginny arrived and hugged Harry. Hermione had no time to reply, for Ginny had grabbed Harry by the hem of his robe and went straight out of the hall. She was looking at Harry straight into his eyes.  
  
This made Harry's heart race a thousand times more than it was supposed to. He thought Ginny was going to blow him into a thousand pieces but Ginny did the contrary. Instead, she led Harry to the Gryffindor tower, through the portrait and into the common room.  
  
"Harry, since you and I are officially together, I thought you might want to share one thing with me that is so important. I overheard Dumbledore last time, when I passed the kitchen at Grimmauld Place. I guess that they had forgotten to put the charm on because I heard Dumbledore talking about a prophecy," said Ginny.  
  
"Umm... I don't know whether it is right for me to tell you about that," said Harry.  
  
"Tell me, Harry. I have to know. What is this prophecy Dumbledore's talking about?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Well, uhh... I think you should find Hermione and Ron because I wouldn't want to repeat it all over again. It's bad enough to hear it once. Having to talk about it is more than enough to take," said Harry.  
  
"Okay, but I think you might want to talk about it tonight. It is ten minutes until the next lesson starts. I have Transfiguration up next," said Ginny.  
  
"Yeah, I have Charms next. I think I'll tell them instead," said Harry.  
  
After he got out of the portrait, he hurried to Professor Flitwick's class and took his place next to Hermione and Ron. It was rather fortunate of him to arrive there right on time. The lesson was spent by the usual NEWTs lecture and learning a new charm; a concealment charm which is used to hide something or someone. Harry muttered 'Encubierto' under his breath and his quill was gone. The next second, it was there after he muttered the counter-spell 'Revela'.  
  
Harry had not had any trouble with the charm, so he grabbed this opportunity to talk to Hermione. Hermione, who wasn't having any trouble, was helping Ron, who had only half of his quill vanish.  
  
"Hermione, have you talked to Ron about it?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah, I did. Right after you and Ginny went out of the hall. And, well, he confessed that he loves me. I don't know why I'm telling you this. I guess it's because you were the one who had made me ask him," said Hermione, growing pink by the second.  
  
"I have something to tell you, Hermione. You see, Ginny and I are together now. But there's something else I that I want to tell you and Ron but I think it's best if I tell you tonight. Meet me at the common room. Then we'll talk about it when it's empty," said Harry.  
  
"Oh, okay," said Hermione.  
  
They had stopped talking because the class is over and Harry and Hermione were each awarded ten points for performing a perfect charm. Harry, Ron and Hermione went out of the classroom and went for Transfiguration. As usual, Professor McGonagall started the class by taking out the register. When she had done that, she started to do what the other teachers had done; lecture them on the importance of the NEWTs.  
  
"Transfiguration requires concentration and I will not tolerate students misbehaving in my class. Those who are not confident enough or do not want to learn this subject, I suggest you please leave my class now," said Professor McGonagall.  
  
Nobody left their seats but some shifted uncomfortably. There was silence and then Professor McGonagall resumed.  
  
"Today, we are going to learn the advanced transfiguration. You are going to turn whatever animal given to you into another animal. The incantation is 'interrio'."  
  
Harry had successfully transfigured a mouse into a beautiful bird without any problem and was awarded ten points for it. Hermione wasn't having any problems either and was awarded ten points too. Ron had managed to do it correctly after making a few mistakes.  
  
All in all, it wasn't a bad day for Harry. By the time he entered the common room together with Ron, Hermione and Ginny after dinner, he took out his homework. He had them finished before everybody except Ron, Hermione and Ginny went to bed.  
  
They sat waiting anxiously for Harry to speak up. After a moment of silence, he spoke nervously because he was unsure of how they will react when they found out about it.  
  
"Well, here goes. I told all of you to meet me here because I have something to tell. You see, I thought I wouldn't have to tell you all about this. But Ginny found out about this beforehand," said Harry.  
  
"Oh, come on Harry. We want to hear about this," said Ron, sounding exasperated.  
  
"All right. As you all know, there was a prophecy addressed to Lord Voldemort and me," said Harry.  
  
"Yes," said Ginny.  
  
"Well, I know what it said," said Harry.  
  
"How can that be? It was smashed. Neville said so," said Hermione.  
  
"It was merely a record of what had been said. The real prophecy was told to none other than Dumbledore himself by Sybill Trelawney. He told me about it the night we got back from the ministry," said Harry.  
  
"Trelawney? Well, it might not be true after all!" exclaimed Ron, not noticing that Hermione was giving him an evil glare.  
  
"It is true, Ron. I know how she looks like when she is having one of those. She was sort of in a trance. The next second, she wouldn't even remember anything that she said," said Harry.  
  
"Well, come on. I want to know what it said," said Ron.  
  
"Okay, I'll tell you. But I will ask you not to gasp or think of anything stupid," said Harry.  
  
"We agree," said Hermione.  
  
"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..." said Harry as if he was in a trance.  
  
Hermione was the first to speak, breaking the deafening silence. "Oh, Harry." She looked utterly speechless. Ron was wide mouthed, Ginny was silent still. Harry didn't know what else to say. It had caused a great impact on them and that had made Harry feel guilty.  
  
"I shouldn't be telling you this. It's my responsibility, and I don't want to get you into trouble," said Harry.  
  
"No, Harry. You did us a favour. Harry, I'll always be there for you. I will not leave you no matter what. Even if it means I have to face You-Know- Who," said Ginny with tears running down to her cheeks.  
  
"Yeah, mate. We'll be there for you whenever you need us," said Ron.  
  
"What Ron said," said Hermione.  
  
"Thanks," was all Harry managed to say.  
  
With the burden lifted off his shoulders slightly, he felt slightly better. He knew his friends would be there for him. On the other hand, he couldn't let them be Voldemort's next victim. He left his thoughts to wander and for the first time, Harry Potter smiled and honest smile even though it was for a moment.

Author's notes:  
  
Encubierto means concealed and Revela means reveals; they're Spanish  
  
Sorry, this chapter does not include the new characters. You guys know the drill. Keep reviewing. I want to know if there are any mistakes I made or tell me whether you like it or not. 


	6. Occlumency and Malfoy

Sorry for the wait. I'm sorry if this chapter is not that good. It's just that I've had a lot on my mind lately. Homework-piles of it, have forced me to take a break from this. I was almost losing my grip on this story. Anyway, please review if you have any comments or anything.  
  
**Disclaimer –** Harry Potter and its other characters are not mine. I don't own them. It is J.K. Rowling's copyright. This is written completely in my view.  
  
**Warning –** **very, very, very slight** swearing which I don't appear to have been using in all my life.  
  
Chapter 6

Occlumency and Malfoy  
  
October blew a gushing wind all the way through the castle grounds. The quidditch season had begun. House teams could be seen practicing their quidditch moves down at the quidditch pitch. A boy, who had a jet black messy hair, could be seen flying, clearly practicing his team's moves. Harry Potter was riding his Firebolt and had been appointed as the Gryffindor quidditch captain since Angelina Johnson had left Hogwarts. The new chasers are Ginny Weasley, Colin Creevey (surprise, surprise) and Parvati (didn't realise she's that good) while the new beaters are Hermione (what! Since when does she seem to be interested in quidditch? Maybe it had something to do with Ron) and Seamus Finnigan (Odd. A football fan playing quidditch? But then again, maybe it's a good change).  
  
The sun had set and sent an orange glow to the sky. Finally, the team made their way into the castle. Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors went to the Gryffindor tower to get changed. They went for their dinner and when he had finished, he walked out of the Hall and made his way into Professor Winter's office.  
  
After what seemed like forever, he finally arrived at Professor Winter's office. Harry thought it better to knock first as he wouldn't want the events that had occurred the night before to happen again. Last night was a rather unfortunate one for him because the moment he pushed the door open, he was greeted with the door, banging his head which left him dazed for quite a few minutes. Luckily, Professor Winter was aware of it and immediately caught him before he fell on to the floor. All he could hear from her was her apologies after being led to the hospital wing. The moment he told Ron and Hermione about it, Ron had laughed quite loudly which caused Harry to mutter 'dimwit' under his breath and received a glare from Hermione in return.  
  
"Come in," said Professor Winter after Harry had waited for about a quarter of an hour. Harry went in immediately because he didn't think he could stand for an hour longer.  
  
"As much as I hate Occlumency, damn I have to learn it. Why don't they just crack my head open and get on with it? Lucky Snape isn't the one teaching me now or I'm toast," muttered Harry as he entered the office.  
  
The office was covered in fake snowflakes that falls down which, I bet is where she got her name from. She must have loved the winter so much. Harry's reverie was interrupted by the voice of Professor Winter.  
  
"Right, Mr. Potter. Make yourself comfortable and I'll be there in a second," said Professor Winter (which from now on I will refer to as Angela) as Harry sat on a squashy chair near the fireplace. A few minutes after, she spoke again.  
  
"Alright, Mr. Potter. Could you please stand over there," said Angela as she gestured towards the empty space near her desk. The moment he was there, Angela said, "Wands at the ready. On the count to three, one, two...." She had barely finished counting when Harry heard her cry 'Legimens'.  
  
This time, Harry was ready for he had experienced his share with the annoying git, Snape over uncountable times and kept a mental note to be prepared for it. Even though he wasn't getting anywhere near blocking it, he finally managed to block it with a burst of strength. The moment the spell was released, he felt thoroughly exhausted. Angela went over to him and gave him a smile while handling over a piece of chocolate saying, "that was quite good, considering that you tend to fail in doing so." Harry couldn't help but smile at this and gave the chocolate a bite.  
  
After a while, Angela spoke to Harry again. "You had better go back to the Gryffindor tower and have some rest. Otherwise, Madam Pomfrey would be sure as hell be having my neck for it when she finds out about this," said Angela. Harry chuckled and said," well, guess I'll be off. I don't want to think about Madam Pomfrey fussing around about me." With that, he left her office.  
  
===============================================  
  
Harry was walking down the corridor when heard voices. The voices sounded familiar and Harry, curious as always, walked over to the source of it. The moment he reached it, he hid himself near one of the suit of armours and peered. He couldn't help but gape at what he saw. Draco Malfoy, his almost worst enemy, confronting his very cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Oh, so you think you could turn away from the Dark Lord?" said Crabbe.  
  
"I'd doubt it. But at least I know what's good for me. Even if I join the Dark Lord, I don't think he could grant all those wishes you all have been meaning to have it granted. Unlike you, cowards who relies on his big fat ass and asking the Dark Lord for this and that and couldn't even think for themselves," said Malfoy coolly.  
  
"I'd watch that if I were you. I wouldn't want to end up on the wrong side of the Dark Lord. You think you're all that? Well, I don't want to pretend by saying you're true. What's the matter, think Potty's gonna help you when you join their side? I'll be greatly surprised if they did," said Goyle.  
  
"I don't expect that trust coming from him that quick. But I'm still not joining the Dark side even if it means that it would take years for me to have his trust. I believe I proved that I'm not a coward as you think and believe I am. Now, leave you stupid fat ugly brutes from my sight before I hex and curse you two into next week. Leave now damn it!!" snapped Malfoy.  
  
"So, that's the reason he wasn't on the train on the first day back. He must have some problems with his father now that he didn't want to join the Dark side. That explains Snape's ignorance about his attendance. He must know that something's going on," thought Harry.  
  
Suddenly, Harry remembered about the dream he had. Dumbledore had reminded him to see him if he remembered anything about it. "Ohmigosh, I've just remembered. I have to tell Dumbledore about my dream. Maybe I might as well tell Dumbledore about Malfoy. Oh, no he's heading this way!" whispered Harry to himself and shrank back the moment he saw Malfoy heading his way. "I must have gone crazy. Why in heaven's sake do I talk to myself?" asked Harry to himself.  
  
Harry found himself walking in a fast pace without him knowing it. He simply ignored the fact that he was talking to himself again. All he cared about is to be at Dumbledore's office as soon as possible. Suddenly, Harry found himself standing in front of the Gargoyle and that is when realisation hit him. He didn't know the password.  
  
"Ahh come on, rack your brain. The passwords are always something about sweets. Uhh, Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate Frog, Liquorice Wands, Lemon Drop, Jelly Beans...." Suddenly, the Gargoyle sprang aside and let him get through. "Jelly Beans?" asked Harry incredulously as he climbed the staircase. He knocked on the door three times and heard Dumbledore's voice from the office 'come in.' Harry entered the office and closed the door behind him. Dumbledore looked up and said,"Ah, Harry. I've been expecting you." He beckoned for Harry to sit down. Just he was about to sit, Harry could hear someone coming into the office. Harry spun around and stared wide eyed and shocked.

**Author's notes**:  
  
- I do talk to myself. So, I don't know whether I should consider myself crazy or not.  
  
- I'm not a master of English here nor am I J.K. Rowling. So, please tell me if I have made any mistakes regarding my vocabulary, or anything including facts from Harry Potter. I read the books more than five times, but try as I might, I still don't remember the whole book although I do memorise the storyline.  
  
- I really need a BETA reader....  
  
- **HGandRHrforever** – thanks for the advice.  
  
- **Dhania** – thanks for reading and sticking with it. 


	7. Explanations

Sorry guys or girls. I have been so worked up with homework that I had to put this chapter on hold. I had to finish some very long and exhausting notes for my Living Skills subject, which I'm not particularly keen of. I also had to prepare my science presentation. Okay, enough rambling. Sorry if it's too short for you all. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter.  
  
**Disclaimer –** Harry Potter and its other characters are not mine. I don't own them. It is J.K. Rowling's copyright. This is written completely in my view and my view alone.  
  
Chapter 7

Explanations  
  
Shocked is quite an understatement if not for the fact that it was bigger than that. Percy Weasley had just entered Dumbledore's office and was joined by Draco Malfoy a few seconds later.  
  
Harry was musing incoherently. What on earth is going on around here? First, it was Malfoy and now Percy?! Didn't he use to back up that stupid slimy lousy old brat Fudge? Merlin's beard, I think I'm going to hurl. Barking mad, I tell you. Yeah some would consider saying that if they're in my position. Substantially, I think this is going to be a long day.  
  
Darn, I could definitely use some humour now. Come on, humour me. How about turning Crabbe into a slug, and then squish him. Yeah, come on little squishy, come on. I'm gonna get yeh. Ha, ha, ha! That was weird.  
  
Ah!! A scream sounded from the corridor. Snape, who just entered the office went back out and stormed back in again with Goyle close at his heels.  
  
"Professor Snape! Crabbe's just turned into a slug and he's squelched like he was squished by someone. I was there all the time but the strange this was that no one else was there. He just got squished out of nowhere. Except maybe Potter is the one behind it," said Goyle, sending a glare towards Harry. Now every eye was turned to Harry.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean. I didn't do anything, not a single thing, GET IT?? I was just thinking about doing that to him. Honestly, it certainly humoured me. But the thing is, I DID NOT LAY MY HANDS ON HIM! GET IT? I-DID- NOT-LAY-MY-HANDS-ON-HIM!" shouted Harry with outmost rage that could rival a Griffin's menacing way of facing it's prey.  
  
"Well, that is something that we should take note. It interests me as to what had happened. Severus, would you care to go and have a look at Mr. Crabbe while I have a chat with Harry here?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Of course, Headmaster I will be down in the dungeon when I'm through with Messrs Crabbe and Goyle," said Snape.  
  
With a swish of his cloak, he turned to the door and disappeared from view. Soon, Percy followed suit, mumbling about having to talk to Ron about him coming back to the family. The room had fallen silent. It was only broken by Dumbledore's voice. ' "I believe that some explanations are required for all of this," said Dumbledore.  
  
"As I've told you before Professor, that I had no inkling idea what happened. I've got nothing to do with it!" exclaimed Harry. Darn, why do they always have to ask me that? As if I don't get enough of it, already.  
  
"Now, now, Harry. I didn't say that you had done it," said Dumbledore clearly. I think I know what caused that to happen. You said that you were ONLY thinking about how amusing it would be if that happened to Crabbe, correct?" Harry simply nodded.  
  
"Well, I think that you may have accidentally cast a spell on Mr. Crabbe," Dumbledore finally said.  
  
What? How on earth would I even do that? I'm not that great. Hell, that's not even supposed to happen, I didn't get pissed off, well, yeah maybe a little. Still, it wasn't enough to do that. To top it all off, Crabbe was at the corridor whilst I was in the office. Whoa, this really had him downright puzzled right to the end.  
  
"I don't know if that's even possible. He didn't get on my nerves. Oh, alright, maybe a little pissed off. That's not enough to do that damage," said Harry.  
  
"Harry, I know that it is impossible for you but I think I know what is going on," said Dumbledore.  
  
Harry's heart thump a millionth faster than usual that it made him feel that it made him feel that every breath takes too much effort and he could feel the colour draining from his face. Nausea and fatigue suddenly engulfed him. He could feel warm hands placed on both his shoulders and felt calm and well rested.  
  
Dumbledore looked down on him and smiled. "I know you feel tired, Harry. In my opinion, it may have been caused by the increasing powers inside of you, though you may not know it."  
  
"His powers are growing! What the hell is the world turning to?" said Malfoy who was particularly flabbergasted.  
  
Harry's head turned to face Malfoy. Heck, he didn't even notice him standing there because he was so preoccupied with the startling news from Dumbledore.  
  
It was Dumbledore who spoke to Malfoy. "Mr. Malfoy, there are obvious reasons of why his powers are growing. One, he is a wizard. Two, he is as I should say a very powerful one, a mage I should say." A gasp from both Harry and Draco could be heard but Dumbledore continued as if no one had interrupted him. "Last but not least, he is of course, facing the Dark Wizard Voldemort, or should I say Tom Riddle. A half-blood who despises his own kin is something unexpected. But then again, this is Voldemort we're talking about aren't we?" said Dumbledore non-stop.  
  
Draco was gaping at Harry with astonishment painted clearly at his face. This caused Harry to say, "Oh come off it. You better close your mouth, Malfoy. You don't want to have a fly in it, do you?" Draco immediately closed his mouth.  
  
"Well, ferret. You are shocked, I presume, but you have no idea how it was for me. I think I might say I'm..." there was a slight pause and then "I don't know, flabbergasted," said Harry. Harry snickered at Malfoy's expression despite the fact that he was feeling nauseous. A wave of dizziness fell upon Harry as he tried to get up. Dumbledore managed to slow Harry down from fall before his head hit the floor.  
  
"I think it is enough for one night. I see that Harry here is very exhausted by tonight's events. The powers that awakened in him are overwhelming and it certainly is taking a toll out of him," said Dumbledore who was reaching over to Harry to send him to the hospital wing.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, please let me do it. Besides, I have some things that I need tell him," said Draco as he took three strides over to Harry and started to haul him and drag him out of the office to the infirmary. Dumbledore watched on with a smile planted on his face. Maybe all of this hadn't been a waste of effort after all.  
  
**Author's notes:  
**  
Sorry, but I'm kinda stumped, don't send me death threats because I made Draco a bit nice.  
  
A quidditch match might come up anytime soon. Keep a look out.  
  
**HgandRHrforever –** Thanks for offering to be my BETA reader. And sorry that the relationships are too fast paced. I just write down what comes over in my head. Anyway, I love Spanish as well as French. So, I decided to have some of them in my story although there isn't any in this chapter. Maybe there will be in the next few chapters. P.S. I don't know how to send you this. You can tell me how. If you do, thanks a lot.  
  
**Dhania -** I hope you still like it. Thanks for sticking to it.  
  
**Sharenia -** Thanks for that comment. This chapter is up at last since you have been badgering me to get it done. By the way, I take that comment of your as a compliment.  
  
**Balvinder -** You started reading since I put my pen on my paper. Thanks a LOT!!!


	8. Hate and Rivalry Forgotten BETA

Hmm, I don't know what to say. Thanks to my reviewers. By the way, the reason my chapters are always not certain when it will be up is because I read more than I write. But I love writing and that was what had got me to write this story. Anyway, I'll stop ranting and babbling. R&R! Hope you guys will like it.

**Disclaimer** – Well you know the drill. Harry Potter and its other characters are not mine. I don't own them. It is J.K. Rowling's copyright. This is written completely in my view and my view alone.

**PS. Thanks to my BETA reader, nancy.**

Chapter 8

Hate and Rivalry Forgotten  
  
Harry woke up to find himself lying on a crisp white bed, which he quickly registered as belonging in the hospital wing, as he had been there countless times on many occasions. Too right he was, because as soon as she saw that he was awake, the mediwitch began fussing over him. This time, though, he felt too tired to protest against anything that Madam Pomfrey might ask him to do. In this particular case, the command was to stay and rest. When she was really sure that he was making a complete recovery she made him down several potions which, despite having nasty smells, did wonders.  
  
After all that fussing, Harry was finally able to rest on, well, his favourite bed, so to speak; he already had a bed reserved especially for him since he always attracted trouble to himself and would inevitably end up in the hospital wing. Only then did he notice a sight which greatly surprised him: Draco Malfoy was sitting on a chair next to his bed. Questions formed in his mind the way a storm crashes on to the earth's surface. How on earth had he ended up in the hospital wing? Memories came flooding into his mind: the encounter with Draco, though Draco didn't know about it, the meeting with Dumbledore, his accidental magic, Dumbledore telling him the extent of his magical abilities and powers. Everything else after that was hazy.  
  
The memories that suddenly came into him greatly overwhelmed him. At that moment he could feel power emanating from him, and he suddenly felt refreshed as though he hadn't been tired in his whole life. He could feel energy radiating from his surroundings and wrapping themselves in him, making him feel their warmth. The fatigue he had experienced earlier was completely diminished and he felt as if he were a phoenix, reborn from the ashes and coming out as a new person altogether.  
  
Even the presence of Draco Malfoy did not light up the flames of anger or disgust that had been there since he had first met the boy. Instead, he felt pity and sorrow for the boy who had betrayed his own father and crossed over to the light to fight that darkness in the form of Voldemort that had crept since Voldemort's rebirth. He felt as though another person had taken over his body and was forming a new self in him.  
  
Harry reached over to Draco and made a slight move to wake the blond, pale boy. Draco woke up instantly and straightened himself upon seeing that Harry was indeed wide awake. Not looking into his eye, Draco expressed his apologies and started to pour out every detail of the happenings and troubles he had trod and experienced during his encounter with his father. As Draco mentioned his father throwing a Cruciatus curse on to him, tears started to trickle down his cheeks and somehow made him look so innocent that you wouldn't have guessed that he had been one to bully others.  
  
Harry sat listening to his part and made a move which surprised even him. He hugged Draco and comforted him as though they hadn't fought in their entire lifetime. This sudden movement surprised Draco even more that he had abruptly stopped talking but his the expression softened and he cried on Harry's shoulder.  
  
Harry, being selfless and having a great heart didn't make any attempt to pry the boy away from him. This was where he told his part of the story, where he heard the argument in the corridor between Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. Although Draco had a surprised look on his face, he didn't say anything but turned to look at his fingers. Harry noticed this and decided that maybe he should break the overwhelming silence.  
  
"Draco, you don't have to say anything. I already forgave you last night, at Dumbledore's office. If there is anything that no one should deserve, is to go through what you had to. It is too much of a burden and if you ever need someone to talk to, I'll always be there," said Harry.  
  
"I don't think I deserve any forgiveness even though I certainly asked for it. I deserve whatever happened to me as punishment to any wrongs I have done. I have never been so ashamed of myself than I did for the last couple of months," said a red eyed Draco Malfoy.  
  
Harry looked at him in pity and motioned Draco to come closer to him. Without being aware, Harry cast a calming charm on Draco and the boy, who had been sobbing for the last few minutes, calmed down.  
  
"I think it's almost breakfast time. Hurry along to the Great Hall and have something decent to eat. If you encounter the slimy gits, Crabbe and Goyle, make sure there's a teacher around or hex them. I'm sure you'll not get any punishment for it," said Harry with a mischievous glint in his eye which suggests that he knows something that Draco didn't have any idea what about. Draco just nodded in answer and walked off to the Great Hall. Just before he stepped out of the infirmary, he turned to look back at Harry. "Thank you, Harry," whispered Draco and stepped out.  
  
Harry quickly recovered from his shock of Malfoy calling him Harry. He wondered what had made him change dramatically from the snide snivelling boy to a different Draco. He decided to let it slide and lay on the bed. For the first time in years, he finally managed to drift into a dreamless and peaceful sleep.  
  
================================  
  
Dumbledore paced in his office and was restless. A troublesome thought was playing on his mind. The answer came at last. "Alas, I must settle the matter at hand."  
  
Dumbledore walked out of his office and headed to the infirmary. Seeing that Harry was in a peaceful slumber, Dumbledore ignored his intention and reminded himself to bring up the matter in a more appropriate time. He couldn't bring himself to disturb the peace that he had very rarely seen in Harry.  
  
Maybe one day, Harry would be ready to accept what he would have to say. Little did he know that Harry is already a changed person and he would never be the same. Yes, maybe the time will come. Still looking at the sleeping figure of Harry, Dumbledore walked back to his office and battled with himself whether he should be telling Harry immediately or not.  
  
=========================  
  
Harry woke up after a refreshing sleep. He was just in time to see Dumbledore walking out of the hospital wing. He sighed and slumped back into bed wondering. As he lay in bed, his eyes closed and he was asleep. This time however, a dream came to him. Where he is, he didn't know.  
  
"Hello, Harry. We've been waiting for you," said a voice behind him. He turned around and nearly toppled at the sight.  
  
"Mom, dad, is it really you?" croaked Harry. The two nodded.  
  
"Well, we're able to communicate with you after the awakening," said Lily, answering Harry's unasked question.  
  
"But we couldn't do it often. There will be times of great need where we will appear for you. For now, you may as well keep quiet about this but I suppose you could inform Dumbledore. By the way, Sirius sends his regards. He tells you to not to stop having fun," said James.  
  
"You might wonder whether we knew about the prophecy. Well, we did and my first priority was to protect you. You are my only son. I love you so much," said Lily.  
  
"Hey, I love him, too!" exclaimed James in his playful tone.  
  
"Of course you do, darling. If you don't, he wouldn't be here right now," said Lily.  
  
"I knew that," said a smiling James.  
  
Harry watched his parents playfully arguing with a hint of amusement. He snickered quietly and caught his mother's attention.  
  
"You are special, Harry. You're not like everybody else. You will do great things, powerful things that not even Dumbledore could achieve," said Lily in her motherly voice.  
  
"Humph, like I needed that to add to my collection. Now, I have more people coming up to me and say, you are a great person, Harry, you are superb and on and on. I hate the attention. I don't ask to be famous but this is too much," said Harry.  
  
"Harry James Potter, don't talk to your mother that way in that tone," said James sternly.  
  
"Sorry dad, sorry mom," said Harry and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Look, we have to go. You're waking up. Remember, we'll always be here, watching over you. Don't ever think that you're alone. We love you and we always will be," said James.  
  
"Bye," said Lily.  
  
The world was swirling and he woke up with a start. He shook his longing feeling and walked to the Great Hall after a quick check-up by Madam Pomfrey. The moment he entered the Great Hall, he was hugged by a brown blur, who is obviously Hermione because of her bushy hair. A worried Ginny was standing by the side and kissed him after the commotion was over.  
  
As he sat down next to Ginny, he took out his timetable. It was Monday and sure enough, Potions were up next. After finishing breakfast, he quickly pecked Ginny on her cheek and went to the dungeons with Hermione in his wake.

**A/N:**

Well, it's kind of short, but this came into mind when I was reading a book and no that the book had something to do with this. Anyway, please review. I really appreciate those reviews and I love them.

**HGandRHrforever** - Nancy,Thanks for beta reading this. :)

l**ilypotterfan **– I think Percy's a git too. He's the biggest git in the whole world after Voldemort, Fudge and of course, Lucius. Anyway, I hope that you're reading this. I appreciate your comment.

**Pedragon** – Well, I don't know where my mistake is, so could you point out where? If you do, thanks a million and oh, thanks for being a great friend and reader.

**Balvinder** – I know your computer got hanged. I feel for you. Anyway, hope you like this one. This idea really came out of nowhere.

**Dhania **– Are you still there?


	9. Match of the Day REVISED

Sorry for the long wait. I'm sorry if this chapter is not that good. It's just that I've had a lot on my mind lately. Homework-piles of it and the ever growing school project added with a writers block have forced me to take a break from this. I was almost losing my grip on this story. Anyway, please review. I downed two mugs of coffee just to get this done.

_**IMPORTANT NOTE!**_

The next chapter will take a long time. My exam finals is killing me and I have to study to get into the A class next year. My exams are going to take about a month and my studying is left for about 3 1/2 weeks.

**Disclaimer –** Harry Potter and its other characters are not mine. I don't own them. It is J.K. Rowling's copyright. This is written completely in my view. Why do I bother typing this up? It's just a matter of copying and pasting it. Sighs.

**Warning –** **very, very, slight** swearing and cursing which I don't even appear to have been using in all my life.

This one is a revised chapter of the 9th chapter I had put up on the 28th of August 2004.

Chapter 9

Match of the Day

A breeze rushed through the window in the boys' dormitory. Harry Potter was lying on his four poster bed, evidently plagued with recent outcomes. He had been preoccupied by the recent happenings around the school. Surprises kept coming. The first one was his powers, then, Draco's confession. After that, his dreams where his parents explained all about the recent turn of events though not everything as he hoped it would be.

Sure, he's coping well enough with his new abilities, but he couldn't help feeling that something is missing. After racking his brain for what could be considered as a long time, he eventually decided to leave this matter. After all, it would eventually come to him.

He sighed as he got up from his bed. He was heading to the door when Ron came right in. A look at Ron for a moment told him that Ron is in a bad mood. He needn't have to guess what it is about for he knew what had happened a while ago.

"Hey, Ron," said Harry.

"Hey," was the only response from Ron. Apparently he had been really upset about the fight he just had with Hermione.

Harry, upon seeing that he wouldn't get anymore answers out of Ron made a wise decision to stay away from any mention of Hermione because he knew that it would wreak havoc because Ron could turn nasty when he is in a bad mood these days. Instead he made up his mind to go and meet Ginny and her friend from Hufflepuff, Laura.

"I guess I'll go and see Ginny now. By the way, remember to be at the pitch for the quidditch practice this evening by five. Well, I'll see you then," said Harry as he made his way out of the boys' dorm.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry was just stepping down the last step of the staircase when he spotted Ginny. He went up to her and gave her a gentle kiss right on her lips.

"Well, how about hanging out together with your friend today for a change. You know, to let Ron and Hermione have some time to think," said Harry.

"Sounds great. I really need that. Not that you're a boring person but I really need you to hang out with my friends. At least you'd know my friends," answered Ginny, grateful that Harry didn't mind spending time together with her friends.

They walked out of the common room and went to the grounds. There, they met Laura, Ginny's friend. They started talking about schoolwork that began when Laura asked Harry how the sixth years are holding up with their work. The conversation then turned towards their family histories.

"Well, mom and dad are both purebloods, but I don't believe in those ridiculous fights about mudbloods. I mean, we won't even last if we are to marry only purebloods. We'd probably be extinct right now if half of us weren't even halfbloods," said Laura.

"I think I remembered someone saying that to me once but I couldn't put my finger on it," said Harry.

"So, tell me more about your parents, you know, since we never got round to knowing each other that well," said Ginny.

"My father is Andrew Christopher Springs. He's a book writer but maybe you haven't read any of his works yet."

"My mom on the other hand is Jennifer Cecilia Josephine Springs. She's a housewife and she's a great cook. Trust me when I say this because her dishes are mouth watering and you wouldn't get enough of it. Well, maybe after you get out of the toilet after getting sick because you eat too much," said Laura.

"That's really interesting. I guess I'll need you to find me a book written by your father next time, huh?" said Ginny.

"Oh, I really forgot to tell you this. Sorry but it slipped my mind. You remembered the first time we met when you asked me my name?" said Laura. Ginny nodded in response.

"Well, I didn't give you my full name. My full name is Laura Christabelle Springs. You guys call me by the name Laura. But you can call me Elsie. It's what my parents called me. Elsie, LC, short for my name," finished Laura.

"Interesting combination of names, Elsie, is it?" Elsie nodded. "Well, as I was saying, interesting combination of names," said Ginny, Harry nodded in agreement. Elsie went on about her family name and history.

"The name Laura is what my mother picked for me. Christabelle is my Gram's name. It's a tradition in my family to name the daughter with a name that came up from her mother and a second name in honour of the Grandmother," explained Elsie.

"Your family history is really fascinating," said Harry after a few moments while glancing at his watch.

"It is, isn't it," agreed Ginny.

"Well, we'd better get going. Quidditch practice would begin in a few minutes. The rest of the team would have our head if we weren't there on time," said Harry.

"Yeah, it looks like it," said Ginny.

"Sorry, but we really have to go. Guess we'll see you later then," said Harry and Ginny to Elsie.

"Well, you too. Next time, we'll talk about both of your families. It's kind of fascinating to know about other families," replied Elsie.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Quidditch practice went on well. The team were doing well and they played fairly good. By the end of the day, Harry had no comment whatsoever about it.

"All right, team. If you all continue with this tomorrow, we'll do just great at the match against Slytherin," announced Harry.

The team made their way to the tower and had their dinner at the Great Hall. When it was around ten o'clock, the team had their very much needed rest after a rigorous practice when Harry said, "alright, team. Off to bed."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The grounds were fairly hard and good for the quidditch match that day. Harry and the rest of the team were at the Great Hall during breakfast. He was urging his team mates to eat their breakfast while touching nothing himself. He was feeling nervous as this is the first time he'd be leading the Gryffindor teams to a match. Meanwhile, the others who had just got into the team this year were more nervous than Harry. It is their first match of the season and they didn't want to bear the humility of losing to Slytherin on the first match.

When it was ten minutes to the game, Harry led his team to the changing rooms and before giving them an encouraging prep talk before the match. He needn't check the weather and grounds because he did that before heading to the hall. Seeing that his team mates are assembled, he stood in front of them. Taking a deep breath, he began.

"Team, we've done rigorous training. Now, I don't want that to be put to waste. Do your best in the match today. Beaters, keep an eye on the bludgers and other players from both opposing teams and our team. Chasers, you've done your moves so let's show them what you've got and Ron, as the Keeper, just do your best. Block the quaffle and do your best. I know you could do it. This is it. Let's show them what we've got. Come on!" said a determined Harry.

"Yeah!" yelled the team.

The stands were full of spectators with three quarters of them wearing scarlet rosettes supporting Gryffindor. There were only a third of them supporting Slytherin led by Professor Snape who had a nasty smile on his lips, looking as horrible as ever. The announcer replacing Lee Jordan who had left Hogwarts was Dennis Creevey. Harry was beginning to like feel that the match would be interesting indeed because the Creevey brothers are so obsessive about him being the Gryffindor quidditch captain.

"Welcome to the first quidditch match of the season. Today's match is, Slytherin versus Gryffindor! And here comes the Slytherin team led by the Captain and Seeker, Malfoy, Parkinson, Montague, Blaise, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle. The worst side we have ever seen in the history of quidditch."

"Dennis!" said Professor McGonagall sternly.

"Oh, sorry professor. And here comes the Gryffindor team led by the Captain and Seeker, Harry Potter, Weasley, Weasley, Creevey, Patil, Granger and Finnigan. The best side we've ever seen in our history. Good Seeker too. He only failed to catch the snitch only once. I've been told that even Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it."

"Dennis! Are you paid to do a commentary about the players?" said Professor McGonagall.

"Sorry, Professor. Won't happen again. Oh, here comes Madam Hooch."

"Captains, shake hands. Now I want a nice, clean game. If I see one player brutally injured, you'd get your sorry asses off the pitch and you'd be banned before you can say quidditch," said Madam Hooch with a warning tone in her voice.

"The bludgers are released, followed by the Golden Snitch. Remember, the snitch is worth a hundred and fifty points. The person who catches the snitch, end the game. In this case, you'd never know what might happen. The quaffle is released and the game begins!"

"The quaffle is immediately taken by the Gryffindor Chaser, Ginny Weasley. Look at how she flies. Absolutely superb. Ouch! A bludger was sent to Weasley, but the quaffle was taken by Colin Creevey. Ha! You'll have to do better than that to beat Gryffindor! He's flying over to the goal post, last minute throw to Patil and she scores! Ten points to Gryffindor."

What happened next was in a blur. Both teams were ruthless and the Slytherins kept pelting bludgers towards the Gryffindor players in a dangerous way despite warnings from Madam Hooch to have a clean game.

The score is now a hundred and fifty to zero in favour of The Lions. Luna's Lion hat was roaring and the Gryffindors knew that Gryffindor would win if Harry catches the snitch now. The Slytherins vented their anger by trying to knock off the other players off their broom but it didn't go unnoticed. The Gryffindors were awarded penalties for the fowls conducted by the Slytherins.

The score now stands at two hundred and sixty to Gryffindor. The game got nastier by the second and a fowl from Crabbe nearly knocked Colin off his broom. Gryffindor was rewarded another penalty for it and Ginny scored in next to no time making the score two hundred and seventy to nil.

"Take that you dirty cheating son of a bitch scumbag! Don't fool around with the Gryffindors you rotten stale..."

Professor McGonagall didn't even try to hold him back. In fact, she was shouting furiously and her hat had fallen off. Her face was beet red and she was more than angry.

Suddenly, Harry saw the snitch, darting around Ginny. He pelted after it and he was thankful that Malfoy didn't even see it. It was only when he managed to grasp the snitch in his palms that Malfoy realised his mistake. He thought Harry was fooling him with another Wronski Feint. The stadium erupted.

"Harry potter catches the snitch after a spectacular dive making the score four hundred and fifty. Gryffindor wins!"

Everybody came rushing down the pitch and hugged the team. Ginny was beaming at him while the others were saying "we won, we won!" Harry went over to Ginny and kissed her passionately and everybody started whistling. Draco Malfoy went over to Harry. "Nice game, Harry," said Draco. "Yeah, you too," replied Harry.

Harry turned his attention back to the team mates. "Team, party!" was all he needed to say.

**A/N:**

That thing about mudbloods and purebloods is a cliché right? If you read the books, then you'd probably know that it's about the same lines. But what can I say, it inspires me.

If this chapter is not that good, please don't sue me. I stayed up from eleven p.m. to three a.m. just to finish this after finishing my other story, Magic and Mortality. It's really tiring and my muscle joints are screaming like hell after hours of typing and thinking. Yawns.

**Responses to reviews:**

**HgandRHrforever –** Thanks.

**Bananagirl1991** **–** Thanks for reviewing.

**DracoMalfoylover108 –** Thanks. Your review helps.

**Ginevra Potter –** Thanks for your review.

**Dhania –** Thanks, too.


	10. A Surprise Guest

I hope that my last chapter is satisfying but in reality, I know that it is pathetic. I downed two mugs of coffee just to get that chapter done. Well, enjoy this chapter and please, I really appreciate reviews. They're helpful and maybe you could give me ideas too.

_**IMPORTANT NOTE!**_

The next chapter will take a long time. My exams is killing me and I have to study to get into the A class next year. I'm in the middle of and exam I hope that you guys would understand. My exam is left for about 3 weeks and I have a study beak right now-in the middle of an exam.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter though I hope that I do. Also, I don't own Artemis' name. It just came to me and before you ask, it's not a crossover. On the other hand, anything that you don't recognise is mine.

Thanks to my beta, Aaron.

Chapter 10

A Surprise Guest

The Gryffindors were having a big party and by midnight, Professor McGonagall had to come in by the portrait hole to tell them off. She didn't actually have to because they were already so full of Butterbeers that they probably would have a hangover when they woke up. So, they officially ended the party and trudged to bed. Harry and Hermione on the other hand, were already asleep in their dorms at eleven, about half and hour after the party started since they were sensible enough not to stay up too late or drink too much Butterbeer for their own good. After all, they do have potions first thing in the morning and having a hangover while mixing potions isn't exactly a good combination.

So, when Harry and Hermione woke up the next morning, they found their roommates still sleeping on their beds and snoring. They knew that the others had probably stayed up much too late so they decided to just leave them be. Harry didn't wake Ron up because he'd get a black eye, probably. It didn't bother them, though because waking up early means that they get to use the bathroom first. When they were finished getting ready, they went to the Great Hall only to discover that they were very much early as there were only a couple of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs in the Great Hall.

They had breakfast and chatted about the potions lesson that they would be having that morning. As they talked, Hermione secretly felt proud of Harry for the effort that Harry had now put in his studies. While they were eating, they saw Ron, Ginny, Dean and a lot of other Gryffindors enter the Great Hall. Harry had to admit, they do look green and sick.

While resuming his breakfast, Hermione reminded him that they had fifteen minutes to head to the dungeons. So, Harry stuffed his toast and followed Hermione but not before kissing Ginny and Hermione pecking Ron on his cheek.

One of the downsides of potions is to endure unjustly treatment from head of Slytherin. He might be the spy for the Order but that didn't stop him from being biased and slipping snide remarks from the tip of his tongue. So, Harry with mixed feelings trudged to the dungeons for another potions lesson.

Harry and Hermione were rather early upon arriving at the dungeon. They lined up and were quietly chatting when they saw Draco coming through. Harry greeted Draco warmly and this had Hermione downright puzzled. Just then, Harry remembered that he hadn't told Hermione about the incident that had happened the other day.

"Umm, I forgot, Hermione. We actually agreed to call on a truce a couple of weeks ago since that Crabbe and Goyle incident which by the way I haven't had the chance to tell you."

"Okay, care to fill me in after class?"

"That'll be fine. I've been meaning to tell you about it. Oh, and I think Draco should come too. But there's going to be one big problem and that's Ron's reaction. Ginny on the other hand, I think she will accept this."

"Well, I certainly hope so. Ron could be so childish at about half the time. Sometimes I feel that he is too big headed and stubborn. Why can't he grow up a bit? I mean, he's older than Ginny but Ginny is much more mature than him. On top of that, he could be really clueless, I tell you."

"I hate to say this, but I actually agree with you," replied Harry.

At that moment, Snape came striding into the dungeon wearing his trademark sour expression. He barked at them to get themselves in or he would take fifty points off which are a bit too much. Well, not exactly the word. Exaggerating is much better suited but that isn't really important.

"Today, we will be brewing a very complicated potion. This potion is known as the Wolfsbane potion. I do not want any cauldron to explode or whoever you are will find yourself out of my class. When I say out, I mean literally. You wouldn't be coming back here to continue class. Instructions are on the board. Begin."

Nobody dared to even breathe one word. Snape was, as usual, breathing down people's necks and making them more nervous with every second ticking away that made almost everyone wish that it would be over pretty much sooner than it was supposed to. Harry, who had been mysteriously excelling in his studies, had finished quicker than anyone else. Even Hermione was astonished to say the least. Well, mainly because she's usually the first student to finish her work but she noticed that Harry is a lot more different. He's changed, somehow.

After finishing her potion, she found that she's still ahead of everyone. That is, except Harry, of course. She began flicking through the pages of her potions text. She found that Harry had done the same. She had her self thinking of her unspoken thoughts; why couldn't Ron be more like that? He could be much better if he had the sense to open up a book and read. The only thing he's ever read is 'Flying with the Cannons' and the only time he's ever studied is when the exams are on the next day.

The bell rang signifying that class is officially over and dismissed. Hermione was yanked out of her musings and packed her things with Harry in her wake. Although she had been daydreaming rather a lot lately, she hadn't exactly been the type to wonder about Harry. 'Wait a minute! Harry's with Ginny and I'm with Ron. How exactly am I thinking a lot about Harry when I'm Ron's girlfriend? It's not right!'

"Something bothering you, Hermione?" asked Harry, obviously concerned to see her in such state. Well, she doesn't exactly look troubled but she does wear the look of worry that had written on her face that very moment.

"Hmm... Nothing," answered a thoughtful Hermione. This only caused Harry to raise his eyebrow.

"Oh, okay. There is something." She knew she couldn't keep this forever and Harry certainly would find out one day. So, what harm would it cause? "You know, I find myself thinking about you all the time, wishing that Ron would be a tad bit more like you. Ron's so clueless except when it comes to chess or quidditch. Why couldn't he study more and be a little bit more assiduous?"

"Hermione, Ron's different. I'm me and he's he himself. Nobody could change that fact. Before this year, I don't really concentrate on my studies, except maybe Defence Against the Dark Arts. I admit. I somehow changed after all that happened to me and it somehow gave me a motivation to do well. Ron, on the other hand, maybe he's just had a lack of motivation. You can encourage him, Hermione. You're his girlfriend and I know that he's been mooning over you but would never admit it even if you hit him with the Bat Bogey hex. We both have our partners and we could try to be supportive of them and maybe we would be able to help them."

"Since when did you turn into a counsellor? I mean, I've always been the one to solve problems but now you're the one giving me a very good advice. You've had me surprised over a couple of times this year, you know."

"Hermione, people change and grow with experience. I've experienced so much that I think I could explode with such emotions. What I have experienced is nothing that I would wish upon anyone, even if that person is Crabbe. Well, maybe if Voldemort gets that, I wouldn't wish that on him either. He's had a very painful childhood that it turned him the way he is now. I'd never wish something that Voldemort's experienced in his childhood to anyone."

"Yeah, I agree with you. Nobody deserves that but you've never told me about V-Vo-Voldemort's childhood."

"So I haven't been. But now that you know, I trust that that secret is with you and with you alone shall it be unless I wish it to be told to any other living person or creature."

Hermione gave a small nod, which conveys that she had that secret concealed with her.

"So, what's this thing about Malfoy? I know you said that he's changed but I don't understand why he's suddenly turning over from the dark side. He's been boasting about joining Voldemort ever since Voldemort came back."

Maybe I'll tell you that in a later time. This matter is between me and him. So, I think I better leave it at the moment until a later time. However, DO NOT tell Ron about this conversation. Or even Malfoy in this matter. He'll not be quite as calm to accept it as you have. I don't want to have him screaming at me to question Draco's honesty."

"Well, that is very true. I might have to hit him with a cricket bat if he starts acting like a total idiot."

WwwwwwwwwwwwwW

Over dinner, Harry ate what he could muster and trudged along the corridor to Snape's dungeon. How he dreaded this. He'd gotten so well with Professor Winter but Snape had to come and darken his day. It's not as though Voldemort hadn't been trying to do that enough already.

Flashback

Before entering the Great Hall.

"Potter, meet me at my dungeon tonight. We have a lesson to resume as much as I'd hate it," said Snape.

"Wasn't I supposed to be doing it with Professor Winter?" asked Harry.

"Dumbledore had kindly asked me to resume my lessons with you and you are to have it with me on Mondays and Wednesdays and other days with Professor Winter," said a pissed Snape.

"Oh, okay then," answered a very disappointed Harry.

End Flashback

He arrived at the dungeon right on time. He reluctantly knocked on the door thrice and he was greeted by a sneering Snape. Why did he have to do that? Always sneering makes a face uglier but he didn't mind this on Snape. That man is horrible!

"I'm glad to see that you could make yourself audible and present tonight." Snape spat the word glad.

Harry on the other hand, remained silent. How he loathed this man, only god knows. He longed to kick his butt but he managed to compose himself although he's in a very depressing, annoying, bothersome situation.

"Well, if you'd please just get on with it," Said Harry impatiently.

"Well, well. Over confident here are we? Let's see what you can do about this, Legimens!"

Harry blocked it very easily as if it was the easiest thing to do in the whole world. This had Snape very surprised indeed. He'd never thought that Potter would be progressing this much but he'd had to admit, though not openly, that he'd not been a very good teacher to Harry last time. He'd have to congratulate Angela for her achievement. Well, not in the presence of other people, obviously. Otherwise, people would say, 'Hell's frozen over'.

"Well, you've become rather efficient with my presence. Very well, you are dismissed. I'll convey this to Dumbledore," said Snape. As an afterthought, Snape added, "Get out of my office."

As Harry was walking over to Snape's door, he felt as if he was trapped in another world and not really feeling that he's in his body anymore. He tried to fight his way out but didn't succeed. It was as if he was in the spirit realm.

Meanwhile, his body in the realm of the living was inhabited by another spirit.

"It has been too long a time, Severus."

Snape turned around to see Potter at the mention of his name. 'Ah, if it isn't that annoying brat, Potter!'

"What do you want, Potter!" Snape spat.

"I am not Potter, for your information."

"Of course, you are. Are you out of your mind, already because if you are, I'd happily send you to St. Mungos? Maybe it's about time you got there. You're just an insufferable brat who makes my life a living hell anyway," said Snape.

"Do you not notice that this is not his voice? Do you not remember this voice? Or maybe Severus, have you forgotten me or do you wish to forget me for the rest of you miserable life?"

Snape was taken aback. How in Merlin's name could he feel so calm? He was about to spat a rather rude and annoying comment when something clicked inside his mind. 1

"You can't be. It's impossible. Never in my entire life had I expected you to be here; of all people. How is this true? Is it really you, Artemis?

"Glad to see you've had your mind refreshed as it should have been since you've been spying for the Order, Severus," said Artemis/Harry.

"How on earth..."

"Easy. I just reincarnated for a while in this body. This boy is so powerful and full of love that a person like me could reincarnate."2

Before Snape could say anything, Artemis continued. Only this time, it was a warning.

"Severus, you will need to inform this to Dumbledore. The Dark Lord is gaining more power day by day than he had let on to his followers. He is looking for traitors in his circle and be warned, always be cautious with every step. Only this boy will be able to defeat the Dark Lord."

"But," Snape interrupted. "You can't mean that this irksome child could be the only hope to save our world."

"Do not interrupt me whilst I'm speaking, Severus," said Artemis/Harry. "But of course, I shall tell you one thing or two in fact. There is a prophecy involving this boy that only Dumbledore or himself will tell you, and only when they are ready should you be told its contents. Another is that I think you found yourself very wrong about this issue; He is certainly not a boy anymore. He has faced many hardships than all of us combined. For once, Severus, let him have the joie de vivre. 3 He is certainly inured to danger and hardship. So for once in your life, hold your tongue. I shall not be interrupted. This matter is important albeit you think that it is the contrary."

Snape was about to interrupt but fortunately, he held his tongue and let Artemis to continue.

"As I was saying, he will be able to vanquish him eternally and there would no more be a Dark Lord until the tide has turned but it is for a thousand centuries should another Dark Lord rise. And remember this, Severus. In every darkness there is a light shed and in every trouble, there is a way. 4 But be warned; treat the boy not to defeat the Dark Lord in a way that it is his only purpose. Once he felt that way, it will be the end of us and he will not hesitate to sacrifice himself for only him and his descendants could defeat the present and future Dark Lord."

"He will be needed for the first war of the New War and he would be needed for the last stand of the alliance against the Dark Lord. The battle ends between him and Tom Riddle, or as you call him Voldemort the Dark Lord, and I should ask no one to disrupt what is to be as it will be the only thing that will decide the outcome," said Artemis/Harry.

Snape was having his jaw hanging open by the time Artemis had finished speaking.

"I will be coming back to warn you again should the time come. Until that time, I will reside in this body and remain here," said Artemis/Harry.

"This boy will need attention after I have rested my soul within the depths of this body. He has used too much energy he possesses and it has taken a toll out of him," said Artemis/Harry.

With that said, Harry fainted. 5

WwwwwwwwwwwwwW

Harry woke up to find himself on a crisp white bed and he instantly knew where he was. "Oh, no, not the hospital wing again," moaned Harry.

"Well, hospital wing it is, Potter. What do you have to explain the incident?" said Snape.

"I don't really know what happened. One moment I was there and the next I was somewhere else. I think it was the spirit realm. It felt odd to be outside my own body at that moment. I sincerely apologize for anything that had happened in that space of time," said Harry, not even a bit flustered even though he just apologized to Snape. Somehow, that incident had changed him as a person and student.

"My... Apology accepted. I was talking to someone who appeared in you at that time. He is Artemis and I knew him for a long time." Snape replied. "Artemis was infallible so I trust him with my life but his warning that he had spoke of had me flummoxed. I knew you could not for bear him from emerging but Artemis thought that it was for the best. His reincarnation in you has instigated you to instinctively try to fight it but he is able to get through because he has an urgent errand for all of us. Allay your fear of him for he is on our side and now that he resides within you, you might be even more powerful than it is to be expected."

At that moment, Madam Pomfrey who had come out of her office went striding to Harry. "Well, Mr. Potter. Or shall I call you Harry now? That is, as you always do end up here, quidditch or not. You should be getting your rest as I know that you are certainly tired. I have my forbearance reserve only for you. As for now, please drink up your potion. You're going to need it," she said.

"Harry is fine, Madam Pomfrey. Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," said Harry.

Madam Pomfrey's face softens into a motherly sort of way. Well, she was rarely thanked so it felt like a big gratitude to be thanked. "That's quite all right."

Harry downed his potion and instantly fell asleep after an exhausting day.

**A/N:**

Yay, no cliffy!

This is my longest chapter yet and don't throw things at me for making Snape a bit nice. I'm fine with the idea.

1 I seriously considered ending it here but I don't want to leave a cliffy here. So, there it is.

2Artemis is a very powerful wizard in the history of the wizarding world but he never rivalled Merlin. In this story, that is.

3 joie de vivre – enjoyment of life.

4I like these sayings.

5Don't I just like him unconscious? It would not be more likely that Harry would end up in the infirmary in the near future. So, I put it here to satisfy myself. And write what I had planned to do.

_**Thank you for those who reviewed. You know who you are!**_


	11. Author's Important Notice Please read so...

**A/N: **Yay! My trip was cut short. I'm so happy now that I can post three chapters. Anyhow, I was a little late because I lost my disk and had to rewrite chapter 12. I apologize for the delay. Anyway, now I had to attend courses and I have less time to accommodate to my writing and my mom had put up a restriction so I'll be writing mostly at night, (my course starts at 12 noon to 3 p.m.) on weekends only. So, I'd not be posting in a short space of time.

P.S. – I apologize if the way Hagrid speaks doesn't confer to what the book presents itself. I don't speak in that way, so I have no idea how it might have been.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own it and never will. Anything that you don't recognize is most definitely mine. Neither copyright nor trademark infringement are made in the process of writing this fiction.

**Thanks to my BETA**, Aaron who had so kindly found a time to beta this fic for me. Also, thanks a million for giving me reviews on all chapters.

Chapter 11

Phoenix Flies

A few weeks after the incident, Harry found himself agreeing on a silent truce between him and Snape. Who would have thought that this day might come? If Snape would have his say, he would tell you that James Potter would be rolling in his grave the moment he found out about this. Although the change went unnoticeable, one person had in fact, caught notice of the change and smiled, with an always familiar twinkle in his eyes. 1

Harry sat by himself thinking of the events that had occurred the past few weeks. In a way, he didn't anticipate to be making a truce, let alone amendments with Snape. It seemed to have come naturally without him making an effort to do so. He thought it odd that he didn't feel the least bit awkward to start a small conversation. Well, it mainly consists of potions assignments and the tests which had garnered Snape's interest.

He looked at his watch which Hermione had bought as a late birthday present which he had a slight suspicion that it might be a reward for receiving satisfactory OWLs score. He would forever be grateful for that since he'd lost his in his fourth year during the second task. He shuddered at the thought of it for it brought back memories of Cedric, the first few victims of the Second War.

For a second, he mourned for the memory of Cedric but he could feel his soul telling him to move on. He wished that all of this had never happened but as he recalled Dumbledore saying; 'It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live'. He'd done that over the summer and he was determined to stop his moping for he knew that Sirius would never want to see him in that state.

Focusing on his watch, Harry found that he has twenty-three minutes to go to Herbology with the Ravenclaws and so he dashed off to Greenhouse three. As usual, he was rather early and the only person who is there is Hermione. The figures of the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors could be distinctively recognised from the greenhouse entrance. When they were all lined up in a straight line, Professor Sprout ushered them in and asked them to take their spot.

"Good morning, everyone. Today we are going to study the Fluminous. Can any of you tell me what the properties of Fluminous and its poison are and why it is called that?" asked Professor Sprout.

As usual, many hands shot up- of course there are lots of them because Ravenclaw isn't smart for nothing- including Harry and he was not surprised to see Hermione and Neville among them. There were too many people who knew the answer so Professor Sprout asked Terry Boot, a Ravenclaw to answer it.

"The properties of Fluminous are the luminous colour that it produces which attracts other animals except unicorns. It also contains poison that could cause flu. If not treated, it could lead to the failure of the body system. Unicorns are immune to them. The cure can be obtained from the dust of the unicorn horn. It is called the Fluminous because the poison causes flu and also due to the fact that it is luminous."

"Excellent. Ten points to Ravenclaw," said Professor Sprout. "I don't have to tell you to put on your gloves as I am sure that you would know by now. Take precautions while handling them. Touching the Fluminous with your bare hands is the last thing that you would want to do."

The lesson went well and it was a relief that nobody had to be sent to the hospital wing. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville went for their next lesson, Defence Against the Dark Arts. Professor Winter was already there by the time they arrived and they took their respective seats in the front row, obviously anticipating the things that they would be learning today.

As soon as the class filled in, Professor Winter took out the register and called out the names. After that, she went silent for a moment before walking to the middle front of the class. She waved her wand and the notes appear on the board.

"Good afternoon, class. Today we are going to be learning a very complicated spell in defence. This spell is known as the Protectus spell. It is a very powerful shield that could potentially magnify any spell thrown at the person tenfold. I warn you not to try to practice this type of shield to your peers and friends as it could harm you in unthinkable ways depending on how powerful the person casting the shield. The incantation is Protectus."

"Today you will only copy the notes from the board. No practical practices for today." A groan from the students could be heard, "I don't want to hear any groaning. Writing your notes is better off than having Madam Pomfrey busy tending to you and having to moan all over." Silence and the scratching of the quills came from the students as they copied their notes feverishly.

The bell finally rang and the trio, together with Neville and Luna, the inseparable couple went for Care of Magical Creatures. As they walked on the lawns, they could see Hagrid waiting patiently for the arrival of the students. When all are assembled, Hagrid commenced with the lesson for the day.

"Good afternoon, students. Teh' day we are goin' teh' learn bout' th' Augurey. Who can tell me what is it known as?"

As usual, Hermione's hand shot up but now, it was accompanied by Harry's hand which also went onto the air.

"'arry?" asked Hagrid.

"The Augurey is also known as the Irish Phoenix," answered Harry.

"Five points teh' Gryffindor. Alrigh', who can tell me where it is found?" asked Hagrid. "'ermione?"

"It is found Britain and Northern Ireland, where it is a native and it is sometimes found elsewhere in northern Europe," said Hermione.

"Good, ten points teh' Gryffindor," said Hagrid. "Now, I've been tryin' teh' find them but I don't have any of them 'ere now. So, take out yer text books and read fer ten minutes. I want yeh teh' make some notes out of it. Fer homework, I expect a two foot essay on Augureys, its properties and uses teh' be handed in th' next class and tha' means this Friday."

Once the lesson was over, they went to the Great Hall to have their lunch with Ron moaning about the homework they were given.

"A two foot essay! What was he thinking?" moaned Ron.

Hermione huffed. "It's only _two_ foot, Ron, not _ten_ foot. Honestly, you ought to be more assiduous with the NEWTs coming up next year!"

"Why should I be? The NEWTs is _only_ next year, not this year!" complained Ron.

"Ron, stop moaning. Hermione, don't push him," said Harry. The two looked at him incredulously. Well, it's not everyday you'd see Harry comment spot on when they fight. Usually, Harry would keep quiet and eventually, they would die down but today obviously had been too much for him.

"What? You guys don't have to look at me as if I'd grown two heads already. You know, you two really need to stop bickering or I'd definitely go crazy. Your bickering is giving me the headaches. If you two can't even make peace, how else are you two going to make up and kiss already? I didn't notice you two to be doing that the past few days. If I'm not mistaken, you two used to come in to the common room late at night with your faces red and all sweaty and stuff. Oh, and before you do that, I suggest you find a room so that I won't walk into you two," said Harry as he slid on to the seat and have his lunch.

Hermione and Ron stood gaping at Harry's outburst. They felt ashamed. At first, they refused to even look at the other's face but in the end, they made up to each other and sat beside Harry.

"Have you two knocked some senses into your brains? If you haven't, then I'll not say anything until you two have and I couldn't care less even if you two slapped each other. Well, if you two start a fist fight, maybe then I'll intervene," said Harry.

"Harry, please don't be like that. If you'd like to know, we've made up and we're going to try to be civil to each other," said Hermione.

"Good, then I'll get back to my chicken then. It's getting cold, you know," said Harry.

"Now, you sound like Ron," said Hermione.

"Don't know, don't care. I'm hungry but at least I have my table manners," replied Harry.

Unfortunately, Ron heard that and exclaimed, "Hey! That wasn't very nice!" to which Harry only answered with the roll of his eyes.

Nobody spoke during lunch since everybody was too busy trying to stomach second and third helpings. Except for the fact that Hermione kept giving a disapproving glance at Ron who was stuffing his mouth with all that he could stomach. When he saw the look Hermione gave him, he said 'what? I'm hungry if you want to know'. Well that at least until Ginny appeared and sat next to Harry as of the customary. That was when Harry talked, all the while, sipping his pumpkin juice, with Ron and Hermione joining in a moment after. When lunch time was about to be over, they got up and hurried to get to their respective classes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry James Potter is being undecidedly bored and at the same time, fascinated by the new subject they were currently learning in Transfiguration. At this particular time, the subject they're learning would be researching animagus and how to become one. Harry had never been an excellent student in Transfiguration but he had been doing rather well. Only now, it seems like something was going to change and it would surprise him as much as Professor McGonagall and his classmates. Bizarre things or happenings could never pass the attention of the crowd but everybody knew that the word _normal_ does not apply to one Harry Potter.

"Good afternoon, students," said one Professor McGonagall as she walked in to the class for the lesson. She took out the attendance and began calling out the names and put it away after the list was finished and she was sure that everybody was present. Then, she started on her lesson for the day. Meanwhile, Harry had been thinking about a phoenix, seeing Fawkes fly, his red and gold feathers in the sky and his calming trills that brings about peace to the heart and mind.

"I trust that you had been well prepared on this subject? Please be reminded that what we are going to learn today requires concentration and attention," said the professor.

"Now, animagus transformation requires a lot of hard work and with correct ways of undergoing it, a person could change into an animal most compatible to one's personality, or deeds, depending on who you are and how you do it. For instance, I have my animagus form as cat but I won't delve further into telling you why I changed into a cat."

"Those who have the ability to become an animagus are generally rare and some types of animals, for example; only two people had ever became a phoenix. One, would be Merlin and the second one, is Artemis Gallagher Alfarero 3. The background of Alfarero could be traced long before the other wizarding bloodlines. It is known that Artemis is a descendant of Merlin although he is not well known in the wizarding world. Merlin himself has one interesting bloodline. I would not tell you why or what about but if you are curious, then you could find some information regarding the bloodlines of Merlin in the school library," explained Professor McGonagall.

"Why, how did you do that?" asked an astonished Professor McGonagall, breaking the silence.

What did you mean by that, professor?" asked Harry, clearly not realizing what had happened.

"Could you take a look at your hand, please?" asked the astonished professor.

"I don't understand, prof-." Harry's sentence remained unfinished as he saw what would be his hands which were now a part of a wing. "What? How?" Those were questions that went unanswered. It seemed that even he couldn't answer that question himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thankfully, the bell rang. McGonagall gave them work to be handed in by Monday and as today is Thursday, he was thankful for it. As he walked out of the classroom, Harry was immediately bombarded with questions that he had to tell them politely to give him time to think for a moment in which was quite an accomplishment in itself because if it were someone other than him, that person would never be as calm as he had been in this situation.

Finally, after people had stopped flooding on to him, he went to the portrait hole and giving the password (Phoenix Arise), he stepped in and dropped his bag in the dormitory. Later, he walked out of the portrait hole and headed towards the library, carrying his homework that needed to be done and at the same time, determined to find out what being a phoenix might mean. When he arrived at the library, he figured that he could just ask his _guardians_. After all, now is the time of need and that is the need for an explanation.

The sky was already dark by the time he finished his homework. Now that he had tried finishing his work beforehand, he found that it lightened his workload considerably. With a new spirit, he promised himself to do well in his studies and maybe even spend sometime with Hermione although not too much of it because Ron might get jealous and misunderstand and Ginny, well she had a temper that could match her mother, so he didn't want to make her angry if she had mistaken him for hitting on Hermione. That temper of hers could scare even the mages off their wits.

Harry grabbed his books, parchments; quill and ink bottle and put them into his bag, no longer shoving them in since Hermione had been scolding him endlessly about not being organized. He went to the Gryffindor tower and put his bag and walked out again to the Great Hall for dinner. During dinner, nothing eventful happened and Harry ate his meal amidst the stares of other students. Well, looks like the news had spread around the school. No surprise there. With the school gossips around, who would be Lavender and Parvati, news could spread like wildfire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, after dinner, Harry Potter was lying on his bed, thinking of the day that he had gone through. Well, to be truthful, everything is the same as the day before, except for the fact that he turned a part of his hand into the wing of a phoenix. He wondered whether all of this had to do with the power the dark lord knows not. A sigh issued from him. There's no use brooding on something that he might never find out. Though of course, tonight, he might be able to talk to his guardians, who incidentally are his parents and maybe they could give an explanation even if it's just a gist of it. Well, he _hopes_ so.

**Foot note**:

1 - If you can't figure out who this person is, you should find it in the books. I'll let you on, if you still haven't figured this out. It's Dumbledore. Who else would have his eyes twinkle most of the time?

2 - If you think that this is going to be a slash, you'll be sorely disappointed. I had told you earlier in my summary that this is not going to be a slash.

3 – Hint, hint. Remember this, folks. It plays one of the important roles in this fic. If you can't wait to find what it is about, just translate the surname, Alfarero into English and you'll find out before I would tell you about it.

I'm sorry for not posting for a long time. I have a lot of ideas of what to do and write. It's just that I couldn't get the ideas to work out. Well, including the fact that I was really busy with life.

_**Thank you for all who have been reviewing**_


	12. A Glimpse, Dream and Knowledge

**A/N: See bottom page.**

**Thanks, Aaron for making time to beta this for me. You're the best.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except those that you don't recognize. On another note, neither copyright nor trademark infringement were made.

**Quotes for this chapter:**

Goals and dreams are a bonus to motivate one's life – Anonymous

All our dreams come true if we have the will to pursue them – Walt Disney

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly,

I'll do what it takes 'till I touch the sky,

I'll make a wish, take a chance,

Make a change, and breakaway;

Out of the darkness and into the sun,

But I won't forget all the ones that I love,

I'll take a risk, take a chance,

Make a change, and breakaway…

Kelly Clarkson - Breakaway

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hopes and dreams,

You try to reach,

A glimpse you'll have,

In the choice you'll brave.

By me, hpfanchrissy1502 - Izzy

Chapter 12

A Glimpse, Dream and Knowledge

The day had been a routine for Harry. After dinner was over Harry went for an Occlumency session with Professor Winter. By the end of the day, Harry was tired and fought off his restlessness to drift off to sleep. He stumbled to bed after briefly changing into his pyjamas. That night, he dreamt of what could be categorized as a queer dream. In fact, it hadn't really been a dream, rather a time for him to see to his choices and told to choose before it is too late.

"Greetings, Harry Potter. Blessed it be," said one person.

"Greetings, sire. May you be blessed," replied Harry. He didn't notice how words had simply flowed out of his mouth as if he knew the custom.1

"Do you know what of your purpose in this plane and time?" asked the person.

"Before I answer, may I inquire as to your name, sire?" asked Harry.

"Of course, dear boy. I have forgotten to do my courtesy to a guest, haven't I? As for your answer, I will have you know that I am Artemis. A sorcerer of my own time and a member of the Wizengamot before an unexpected incident occurred," answered Artemis.

"In return, I shall answer your query. One might be so bold as to pretend to be aware of their purposes. Though in this case, I would make an exception. I do know of my purpose in this plane and time. I am here to see to my choices and decide on the path that I choose, whether it is fit for this dire situation," Harry answered.

"Indeed you are, young mage. One could foresee the future, but others are given the chance to see what lies ahead for the path they have chosen, to be prepared or to be content or even to be brave for what may be bestowed upon them," said Artemis.

"Young mage, you are blessed with love. Even if the world is against you, you stand tall and never give up to see those you love, protected and unhurt. I trust that you have made your choice a long time ago?" said Artemis.

"You are certainly correct, sire. Indeed, I have made my choice and I will stand with it until I die," said Harry.

"Very well, for your choice, you will have a glimpse of what may be. Remember, this is what may be for the choice that you will brave and I wish that it will be one that you wish the most," said Artemis and he disappeared. At the same time, the wind seemed to convey a message to Harry. "I wish you well, young mage…"

When the voice had reduced to just the wuthering (refer to book, The Secret Garden) of the wind, Harry saw something that made his throat constrict. He could see himself battling Voldemort, where, he didn't know. The scene changed before he could see the outcome of the battle. This scene made him shed tears.

Here, he saw himself, sitting on a green grass with rubbles surrounding him and towers that look like it has just been rebuilt. Next to him, was Ginny, who had tears running down her cheeks with a smile on her lips that brightened her face. He didn't know when this was, but his heart was telling him that this is what might happen after the battle and maybe he wouldn't lose at all. Maybe, he had a chance to protect his friends and those dear to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry Potter woke up from his dream and wiped away his tears that signify joy and relief. He couldn't cry right now. If he were to make what he had seen come true, he has to start working from this moment on. He promised himself to do whatever it takes to rid Voldemort of this world and someday live happily with Ginny.

He remembered what Dumbledore had said in his second year at Hogwarts, when the Basilisk had been spreading terror among the students and staff. Choices are what made us who we are, not what we have. He couldn't help thinking how true it was, even now. Voldemort made his choice to be a Dark Lord and even killed to his own gain. He had made his choice to defend his honour and save those that he could with the strength he possesses. Although that had automatically made him and enemy of Voldemort, following the defeat of Voldemort in his hands (well, basically, Voldemort had killed himself with a rebounded curse). It also made him on top of Voldemort's list of enemies and those he needed to eliminate in order to wipe the wizarding world into a pulp so that only the purebloods would remain, though it is possible that he would kill even the purebloods for just the pleasure of it.

It was just the thought of being alone in this world, seeing others laugh, only to be killed by Voldemort and his pathetic minions while he is the only one capable made him guilty. Although he had told himself that he wouldn't feel that way, he still couldn't help it. Well, he'll just have to be strong and live through it.

Still feeling tired, he decided to get a good sleep considering that it was still night time. Instead, this time, he got his wish. His parents visited him that night. What he didn't expect was that his parents came bearing some rather unpleasant news.

"Hello, Harry dear," said Lily.

"Hi, mum. Where's dad?" asked Harry.

"He's just right here. James, you better get yourself down here before I give you a full lecture," Lily said.

"Oh, alright, alright. I was just making sure that what I found out was true. If it's not, we'll be wasting our time telling him while it wouldn't even happen," James replied.

"Just come here, right now. Our son is here," said Lily.

"Sorry, son. Got caught up with something over there. Hello, Harry," said James.

"Well, while I'm still able to talk to you, I better tell you something. Maybe you ought to know about it," said Harry.

"Well, what is it about?" asked Lily and James.

"It's well; I turned into a phoenix, well almost turned, in Transfiguration while learning the arts of becoming an Animagus today. Could you tell me how that happened?" asked Harry, taking this opportunity, knowing that he might not get a chance to ask them about it later.

"You turned into a phoenix? Oh that is most wonderful, dear. Animagis rarely turn into a Phoenix. Only two wizards in this world ever became a phoenix. One, is Merlin, another is Artemis. Artemis wasn't well known but he is a very powerful wizard, thought not as powerful as Merlin," said Lily.

"We had anticipated this to happen, since we knew that you have the same traits in Merlin, though Merlin didn't have a Dark Lord who is a lunatic chasing his trail didn't he. I think what Mr. Ollivander said was true. We must expect great things from you. I could be wrong in this but in my calculations, you're more powerful than Merlin and even more so when you reach your twenties," continued his mother, Lily.

"I'm so proud of you," said James.

"I am too. You have no idea how proud we are of you. I knew that you are one special child the moment you were born," said Lily.

"Also, I want to say that I am pleased that you and Severus had made amendments. Your father had been an idiot while at school and I hope that you would tell Severus that your father apologizes for the mischief he had done to him. Maybe things could turn for the better if you do," added Lily.

"How do you know all of that?" asked Harry incredulously.

"We have our own resources. I won't tell who but it isn't a living person nor that person is in the death plane," said Lily.

"Hmm, hmm," signalled James. "Okay, bonding time is over. I trust that we have other important things that we should discuss right now. Like, Voldemort's plan?" said James.

"Right. I almost forgot all about it. The consequences could be nasty if I didn't tell you about it. I wouldn't want to think of what might happen have I had neglected to pass on this piece of information to you," said Lily.

"What is it, mom; dad?" asked Harry.

"Well, Voldemort had an attack on Hogwarts planned on Hallows Eve. He had approximately two hundred of Death Eaters attacking but he would not be there for the attack. He is still gathering more power and he wouldn't want to risk losing in a small battle. The final battle looms ever closer and I hope that you would be ready when it does," said James. Now, James looks weary though Harry doubted that a dead person could be tired since they don't really exist in the world of the living.

"That power hungry lunatic is getting on my nerves every time he killed and ordered an innocent person to be killed. When he dies, I'll laugh at his face though I think I might vomit before I do considering how ugly he looks after trying to achieve immortality. In fact, I don't know if I'd ever want to look at him, that ugly wart. I wonder what Bella saw in him. But then again, the thought of power would never make Bella turn away," said Lily.

"Thank you for the warning, mom and dad. If I'd had found out by any other way, it might be too late by then. With this piece of information, I could better prepare the staff and my friends so that they would be ready when the Death Eaters attacks," said Harry.

"Maybe, I could ask Fred and George to give me some of their tricks from their joke shops to make booby traps. I wonder how the Death Eaters would react when they had colours all over their body and their wands suddenly turning into a chicken or a spider. Even better, I could have them caught off guard by using stink pellets. They will never know what had hit them," added Harry.

"You're definitely my son; a true marauder at that, too. You make me so proud," said James.

"Thank you dad, for that compliment but I don't prank on students or teachers but I do prank on Death Eaters," said Harry.

"Now, there is no time for argument here. Before we go, I want to tell you that you have what it takes to defeat Voldemort. Just have faith in yourself and others who are right beside you and you will prevail," said Lily.

"Thanks mom," said Harry.

"By the way, just a piece of advice from me; never tie your shoe laces in a battle. You might be attacked and you'll not be aware of it before it is too late," said James.

"I'll keep that in mind, dad. I'll see you very soon," said Harry.

"Goodnight, Harry," said Lily and James. 'In fact, sooner than you might expect' said James in a low tone that even Lily didn't catch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morning light shone through the window and Harry Potter was to be seen getting ready for the day. Today, he had Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures and Charms. In five minutes, he was already walking down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Meanwhile, the others were lagging behind. Harry ate his breakfast, consisting of a bowl of porridge, a piece of toast and an orange juice. This morning, however, Ginny was quite late, so they didn't have the chance to see each other before the morning classes starts.

When Harry had finished his breakfast, he decided to meet Dumbledore at his office, seeing that he wasn't there at breakfast. So, here was, walking down in the corridor and fortunately, not in a hurry to be at Dumbledore's office.

A few minutes after, Harry eventually arrived at Dumbledore's office. Guessing the password, and eventually getting it right, Harry stepped onto the stairs as the gargoyle sprang aside. As he stepped into the office, Harry could remember the last time he was here. It was then that he had discovered his ability, though it happened accidentally. His senses were brought to the real world when he felt Dumbledore's presence behind him.

"Good morning, Professor. I trust that you know why I'm here?" said Harry.

"Well Harry, I know that you have something to tell me. Something that is rather urgent that it brought you here in the first place," said Dumbledore.

"I have to tell you this. Voldemort is attacking Hogwarts on Hallows Eve. I need all students and staff to be alert and on standby for any strange occurrences. It might just be the start of the final battle. Inform the Order of this and ask them to be ready for the battle. I have a feeling that this might cause a full-fledge war. One that would mark the beginning of the Second War against Voldemort," said Harry.

"Might I ask how you obtained this information?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well, that's for me to know, and you to find out," said Harry as he walked out of the office to attend his classes for the day, leaving Dumbledore to his thoughts.

**A/N:**

1 All will be explained when the time comes. It may be in the sequel or when this fic is going to finish.

There's another hint in this chapter. Can anybody guess?


	13. Excerpt from Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except those that you don't recognize. On another note, the neither copyright nor trademark infringement were made.

A/N: I visited and found out that in HBP, there would be a new Minister of Magic! If you want to find out more, I'd recommend the site. Just for your info, HBP is finished! It's going to be published on the 16th of July. Can't wait! By that time, this would be an AU as it is right now.

This is only half of what I've cooked up for you. So, I hope that you will all be patient.

Quote:

Que sera, sera – Anonymous

Blessed are those who can give without remembering and take without forgetting.  
- Elizabeth Bibesco

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What must be,

Would come to be,

Though all are strained,

None shall be broken.

By, hpfanchrissy1502.

Chapter 13

Waging War

Days had passed and those informed are getting more nervous than ever. Perhaps the main problem lies on the safety of the students that has been giving them worries. Then, there is one Harry Potter who was being restless and the feeling of unease crept ever so strong. Even with anxiousness creeping into him, Harry would never give up.

Each night, after Occlumency lessons, he could be seen devising a plan to attack the death eaters that are going to enter the grounds. With that going on and his drastic improvement in Occlumency, he was told that he wouldn't need the lesson anymore. So, every night, he would discuss some improvement in his plans and also ordered some of Fred and George's pranks to slow down the attack. Meetings were held out every night as opposed by Harry and Dumbledore after the day Harry had told Dumbledore of the upcoming battle. Now, it's just a matter of time to see the outcome.

Halloween looms ever closer and Harry had had brief feelings of awareness of the upcoming battle. As the days go by, everybody who had known of what would be happening on Hallows Eve had gone on about their lives and pretended as if nothing is going to happen and though worried they may be, they masked it perfectly only showing them at brief moments when none could catch it.

As the days go by, Hallows Eve finally arrived. Harry was getting ready for the attack and the Order members could be seen doing the same. As he went down for dinner, his stomach lurched that he thought he wouldn't be able to stomach anything until the battle is over. Ron and Hermione who had been told about the attack two days ago were also prepared and the DA members were also doing the same. They went down for dinner so that none would suspicious, especially at this time around when Voldemort attacks relentlessly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thunder crashed through the sky, rain poured and everything was eerily black. The students dining in the great hall that had no knowledge of the attack was enjoying themselves. It was then that Dumbledore stood and made an announcement.

"Students, I have an announcement to make. I hope that you will all pay your attention to what I am saying," said Dumbledore. Heads turned and rapt attentiveness was paid from the students. "Tonight, Lord Voldemort will be attacking the grounds of this school. "Murmurs ran through the great hall. Dumbledore waited for it to die down. "Therefore, I ask that students who are not involved to please stay in the Great Hall and calm down for we have a force that would help us in this battle."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Death Eaters stood in ranks, ready to attack when they saw the Light side had assumed a force enough to defeat them. In their mind, no one could defeat them and those too weak to turn away from Voldemort. Only one thought the contrary. That man is Severus Snape, a death eater turned spy during the first war against Voldemort, who had stood within the ranks had been well versed on the plans they had created so that it wouldn't appear that he is a traitor of the Dark Lord. He'd secretly help the Light side all the while looking as if he's attacking them.


End file.
